¿Más que amigos? No puedo
by dreamgirlC
Summary: Bella estudia medicina, no cree en el amor, pero si en la amistad, que pasará cuando un alguien quiere ser más que su amigo, saldrá arrancando, o le abrirá su corazón
1. Esa Mirada

Todos los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Esa Mirada

Es de suponer que las bailarinas tienen un equilibro envidiable, pero para mí eso era imposible, a pesar que amo bailar desde que tengo 5 años, sin mis zapatillas de ballet soy un peligro constante. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 21 años y estudio Medicina en la Universidad de Dartmouth. Nunca he sido buena en los deportes, y si estos incluyen una pelota, aléjense de mí, soy distraída y tropiezo con cualquier cosa, incluso mis propios pies!!! me cuesta bastante tener amigos, y me sonrojo con una facilidad impresionante, fui la niña aislada en la preparatoria es por eso que me refugie en los libros, vivo en los suburbios con mi madre. Tengo un hermano mayor se llama Emmett, tiene 27 años, midiendo 1,90 comparado con mis escasos 1,58. El está felizmente casado con Rosalie Hale, mi cuñada es un amor, pero a pesar que su matrimonio es perfecto no creo en el matrimonio o en el amor, claro que a veces tengo mis dudas a lo que he llegado a la conclusión que el amor es algo…. Como explicarlo… reservado para cierto tipo de personas, personas como mi hermano… que se merecen el amor… o al menos eso creía, hasta que llego él.

Mi rutina diaria era la misma… me levantaba muy temprano, vivíamos sola con mi madre Renné, ella me preparaba el café, lo dejaba en mi termo, me despedía y salía corriendo, no me gustaba tomar desayuno tan temprano. Mi mamá trabajaba en un Hotel, era la coordinadora de eventos, siempre se le hacía tan fácil, yo encontraba que tenía una paciencia y originalidad espectacular, todos hablaban de lo maravilloso que podía ser ir a algún evento que ella producía. Ambas somos muy unidas, nos llamamos por lo menos unas 10 veces al día, y con Emmett solo 1, porque ahora que esta Rose hablo más con ella y más ahora que está embarazada. Tomaba el metro subterráneo para llegar a la Universidad, estaba en clases desde la 8 am hasta las 16 horas. Extenuantes clases, aburridas algunas, divertidas otras, a veces practicas hospitalarias, totalmente estresantes, me encantaban las practicas en pediatría. Pero lo mejor del día venia después de eso, cuando entre a la universidad pensé que nunca podría bailar de nuevo, que no me quedaría tiempo, pero descubrí que en la Facultad de al lado cuenta con un estudio de Ballet, las clases son de 13 a 16 horas por lo que no alcanzo a ir a ellas, pero me hice amiga del conserje y me deja quedarme desde las 17 a las 19, con el cuidado de que dejar cerrado al terminar, ahí podía ser yo misma, cuando me ponía mis zapatillas (puntas) y mi radio empezaba a tocar era como volar…no habían preocupaciones, ni dolor o cansancio, los problemas de equilibrio no existían, a veces se me pasaba la hora y solo la llamada de mi mamá diciéndome - Bella?, no crees que ya es demasiado tarde... te costará llegar a casa-, -Ups!! Lo siento, me voy enseguida-

Era la semana de pruebas, por lo tanto dormía solo 3 horas diarias y las horas de ballet de suprimían, debo de ser responsable, la cafeína ya hacía sus efectos mas nocivos evidenciando en mayor magnitud mi torpeza, así que esa mañana del viernes iba demasiado cansada; el vagón estaba totalmente lleno y…. me quede dormida parada, el señor de adelante mío trato de entrar al vagón por la fuerza, y me dejo casi sin aire… con lo dormida que estaba no me importo, pero me volvieron a apretar en la siguiente estación, lo que no contaba que me sucediera era que me quedara dormida sobre esa persona, en su pecho, sentí algo diferente, algo que nunca había sentido, ¿nerviosismo?, ¿y mientras dormía?, me desperté asustada, que vergüenza, entonces me lo ví, un poco más bajo que mi hermano un físico esbelto y musculoso. Su rostro tenia rasgos rectos y regulares; su cabello era rebelde y de color bronce, y sus ojos… sus ojos eran los más hermosos que había visto nunca, y no me refiero solo al color, un verde profundo, una mirada tierna y... enojada?, Oh por Dios, me quede dormida sobre él!!!!, que vergüenza, me baje en la siguiente estación incapaz de poder verlo de nuevo, ya q la mirada a través del reflejo no era precisamente una muy amigable después de todo….

Me pase todo el día pensando en esa mirada, varias veces Ángela, mi compañera, debió darme un codazo para prestar atención, ella era mi única amiga, realmente me conocía, pero también respetaba mi espacio, ella sabia que si yo quería hablar… se lo diría, pero si no quería decir una palabra nadie lograría sacármelo. Llegue a mi casa ese día solo a dormir… solo que dormir esa noche fue más que placentero, vi esos ojos durante todos mis sueño, la semana siguiente me quede pendiente todas las mañanas buscando la mirada que me dejo sin respiración sin resultados, hasta dos semanas después de ese vergonzoso altercado lo volví a ver, el rubor apareció en el acto, se veía absolutamente guapo, usaba pantalón de tela negro, camisa azul y una chaqueta negra, me miró y sonrió… que!?, me sonrio… a … mi, no puede ser… mire sobre mi hombro y una despampanante rubia estaba a mi lado, si seguramente sería a ella, además ella no dejaba de coquetearle, me sorprendió saber que se bajo en la misma estación que yo, pero apareció mi inigualable equilibrio y me caí en la escalera, realmente de dolió, esto definitivamente dejaría una marca, de repente sentí un musculoso brazo que me levanto y escuche - ¿Estás bien? - sin mirar le conteste que si, - Bueno cuidate, ten más cuidado para la próxima-

-claro- entonces lo mire, era él, mis mejillas me delataron de nuevo, por qué a mi, me sonrio, una hermosa sonrisa torcida, y se fue, yo me quede boquiabierta, solo la voz de Ángela me saco de ese estado.

-BELLA!! Apúrate estamos atrasadas, que haces?? No te quedes parada- mire la hora solo quedaban 5 minutos para entrar a clases.

- Si vamos!!

Las clases de terminaron, al fin era viernes, y llegué a mi preciado santuario, el estudio de ballet, debía sacarme el estrés del cuerpo, algunos lo hacen bebiendo todo el alcohol posible los días viernes, el alcohol y yo definitivamente no somos compatibles, llegué como a las 4 y media de la tarde.

-Bella, como estás, pensé que hoy no vendrías- era Arturo el conserje, un hombre mayor de unos 60 años, los cabellos de plata abundaban en el, pero su tierna mirada paternal me transmitía ternura, como un abuelo, el que nunca tuve.

-Sabe muy bien que no faltaría por nada, solo que me demore un poco más- dije suspirando.

-jajajaja…está bien acuérdate de cerrar, el equipo ya está prendido- y se fue.

Baile sacándome todo el estrés del cuerpo, todo lo que sentía, elegí rock y pop, eso definitivamente me ayudaría, era lo mejor de no estar en un grupo o en clases, puedo elegir mi música, mi estilo, mis pasos, nadie me impone nada. Cuando termine apague el equipo, las luces y cerré el salón. Me fui a la estación pero para mi mala suerte este estaba cerrado, un tren se había descarrilado, la gente maldecía, yo simplemente me fui al paradero de autobuses, lo que no contaba era que empezará a llover, no me desagradaba la lluvia, pero está no era una simple lluvia, era un temporal, truenos y relámpagos, y yo sin paraguas, estaba completamente mojada, cuando sentí que las gotas habían terminado de caer sobre mí, mire extrañada, aún seguía lloviendo, mire arriba y había un paraguas… me sentí aliviada… esperen..algo anda mal… voltee a ver al dueño o dueña de mi "salvación"… era él, me miraba con ternura y esa inigualable sonrisa torcida, - también tuviste problemas con el tren subterráneo? - Asentí, podía ser tan valiente en otras circunstancias, pero con los hombres que me llegaban a gustar era un completo desastre, tartamudeaba, no sabía que decir. - Bueno creo que ya vienen por mi, ¿estás bien? - ohh por supuesto que no, - si estoy bien, de hecho ahí viene mi autobús- milagrosamente llego mi autobús y me subí pero me fui directamente a la ventana, quería verlo solo un poco más, vi que apareció un Mercedes S55 negro, me sabía el modelo porque Rose es una muy buena mecánico aficionada, se subió, no pude ver más ya que los vidrios eran polarizados, acelero y se fue.

El sábado paso sin novedad, en cambio el domingo Rose y Emmett fueron a verme ya que mamá tuvo que viajar, almorzamos juntos, reímos mucho, en la tarde fuimos a un parque cercano Emmett puede tener 27 años, pero parece un niño, inventa las cosas más increíbles y estúpidas que uno puede creer y ahí aparece mi cuñada para darle una palmada en la cabeza, él la mira con cara de perrito arrepentido, le decía que la amaba, a lo que le respondía, -Esta bien osito, te perdono, pero es la última vez— cuando volvimos a la casa Rosalie tuvo un antojo, quería helado de "crema de frambuesa" y yo no tenía en mi nevera, me reí por lo bajo cuando mi hermano suspiro –Otra vez, blonde!!—la mirada y el gruño que le dio fue escalofriante, y luego... de la nada se puso a llorar…. No sabía que hacer… El cretino de mi hermano, se lanzo donde Rose y le dijo…— Amor, osita, si solo era una broma-

—Claro, eso lo dices ahora… lo que pase es que no me quieres!!!!!….

—Pero amor… eso no es verdad, te amo mucho, y más ahora que tendremos un bebé —en verdad sonaba muy mal.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no tienes estos antojos, y no engordas como vaca…

—Si no estás gorda… eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, mira iré a comprar el helado, y así me perdonarás

—Esta bien… — aun sollozando — pero apúrate

A lo que Emmett salió corriendo, y Rose se puso a reir, no supe que decir, me quede con la boca abierta.

—Ohh Bella, eso siempre funciona

—Pero Rose… por qué hiciste eso…

—Porque tú y yo tenemos que hablar, y sabes que cuando Emmett vuelve del parque no es muy serio que digamos.. bueno en realidad nunca es serio, jajaja — la mire confundida, no sabía a que se refería — bella, no me mires así, has estado distraída toda la tarde, y te conozco más que tu propio hermano— y era cierto, cuando llegaron con la noticia que se casarían yo saltaba y gritaba por toda la sala, Rose era la hermana que siempre quise, atenta, cariñosa, inteligente y bonita, mi hermano se había enamorado totalmente de ella por su manera de ser, ella se daba cuenta de cada cosa que me pasaba, le contaba mis secretos y problemas, ella me escuchaba atentamente y luego me decía todas las cosas buenas que podía rescatar de ello, y siempre tenía razón — Bella?, me lo dirás?

—Que quieres que te diga?

—Podrias empezar por decirme por qué tienes esa cara?

—Que cara??

—…Bella…. — suspire, tenia razón, me acerque y sente a su lado, pero ella me acuno en su regazo, — ahora dime que le pasa a mi pequeñita

—¿Rose, tu …. Tu crees que exista alguien para mi?

—….. es eso lo que te preocupa?… ok, a quien viste…

—Oie!!, — me miro con la típica mirada de " te descubri"— está bien… uff… el viernes hace dos semanas me quede dormida sobre un apuesto hombre en el vagón del tren — y le conté todo…

—Bueno, creo que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, quizás no veas a ese joven nunca más.. o tal vez si… quien sabe… lo que si sé, es que eres una preciosa niña… y mereces muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor, pero este no llegará hasta cuando estés lista… puedes buscar entre la gente, pero si no abres tu corazón y confias, lo perderás sin darte cuenta, por ahora solo te puedo decir… mi pequeñita, no dejes que el divorcio de tus padres te afecte, existen hombres que si valen la pena, él puede ser.

Emmett llego después de 2 horas venía solo con una pequeña bolsa, y definitivamente no era un helado, Rose ésta vez se enojo en serio, el supermercado estaba a solo 10 minutos, no podía haber tardado más de media hora, (puede ser debido a las hormonas) de todas formas apoyare a Rose, Emmett venía con una cara que no era la normal, venía serio e ilusionado?

—Emmett Swan!!! Que significa esto, saliste durante 2 horas y ni siquiera traes…. — no puedo continuar ya que Emmett la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello— Emmett suéltame!!!

—TE AMO ROSE — ambas lo miramos sin entender nada— iba camino al supermercado cuando vi esta tienda para bebes, no me di ni cuenta cuando me había estacionado y salí corriendo a comprar algo, pase bastante tiempo tomando guantes de baseball y balones de fútbol americano, o basketball… pero no encontraba nada que me satisficiera completamente, hasta cuando los vi, eran unos pequeños zapatitos rosados, y la imagen vino a mi, una pequeña Rose, mi corazón se salió de orbita, nada me haría más feliz que tener en mis brazos a mi Osita Rose, y a nuestra hija, una mini-Rose, y por eso te amo… te amo más que a nadie en el mundo—

Rose trataba de contener las lagrimas, que caían por sus mejillas, sin duda ya lo había perdonado, — yo también te amo Emmy— y se besaron, el momento era muy intimo así que me fui a la cocina.

—Bella, ya nos vamos

— Adiós Rose, y… Emmett —me miro extrañado—, me siento tan orgullosa de ti— lo abrace

—Yo también de ti enana, te quiero mucho. — beso mi frente y se fueron.

Era el domingo en la tarde, solo me quedaba arreglar las cosas para mañana, una nueva semana empezaba, jamás me imagine que sería una semana inolvidable.

* * *

Bueno esta es mi primera historia, no soy muy buena, si les gusto la continuare


	2. Los Cullen

**Todos los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer o al menos la mayoría**

* * *

**Los Cullen**

Era domingo en la tarde, solo me quedaba arreglar las cosas para mañana, una nueva semana empezaba, jamás me imagine que sería una semana inolvidable.

Me levante más temprano ese lunes, siempre hay más tráfico y congestión en el metro, Rose tenía razón, quizás nunca lo volvería ver, me bañe y salí de la casa, mi mamá aun no llegaba de su viaje, así que no tenía mi café matutino. Llegue al auditorio, Ángela me había guardado un puesto al medio del salón, en eso llego el nuevo profesor, era un nuevo semestre, nueva asignatura, traumatología, en eso apareció el nuevo profesor, sentí suspiros a los que no les preste atención estaba conversando con Ángela así que no me di cuenta cuando entro.

—Bueno Días alumnos, soy el profesor encargado de la asignatura de Traumatología, mi nombre es Dr. Carlisle Cullen, revisaremos el programa inmediatamente, tendrán clases conmigo de lunes a jueves de 8:30 a 13:00 horas…— siguió hablando pero no preste mucha atención con razón había escuchado todos esos suspiros este profesor era realmente apuesto, no comparado con mi desconocido, pero si tenía un atractivo, tenía como unos 48 como mínimo o 50 como máximo, era rubio, alto como 1,85 más o menos, una voz que hacía que mis compañeras suspirarán, — ¿dudas, consultas?, no… bueno... la siguiente clase la daré yo, pero si ven su programa tendrán un break de 15 minutos a lo que la siguiente será impartida por el Dr. Fernández, cualquier duda o problema pueden ir a consultar a secretaria y si es necesario también los puedo ayudar, lo que si aplico a mis estudiantes es orientación, quiero ayudar a crear médicos que sean ante todo humanos, es por ello que cada uno de ustedes tiene en su programa asistencia vocacional, deben inscribirse en secretaría—

La clase pasó muy rápido la forma de explicar era bastante dinámica y clara. Terminamos la mañana y pasamos a la siguiente asignatura, decidí que visitaría al Dr. Cullen mañana, ya que saldría temprano y acorde la cita a las 3 de la tarde, me daría el tiempo suficiente para después ir a mi salón. Cuando iba saliendo de la universidad me di cuenta que había un Mercedes igual al que había visto el viernes, mi corazón se acelero, ¿Qué estaba pensando?, quizás cuantos autos del mismo modelo habían rondando por la ciudad. Ese día me fui a casa de Emmett, el vivía más cerca de la Facultad y no estaría sola, no me gustaba estar sola, y ellos tenían una habitación para mi.

—Hola enana, ya llegaste… estábamos esperándote, ¡abrazo!! — Emmett me abrazo con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar.

—Em…me…tt…..no…pued…

—Emmett, osito ya déjala, no puede respirar— dijo Rose que se reía por lo bajo.

—Ups!! Lo siento… se me olvida lo torpe y frágil que eres hermanita— Arg siempre decía lo mismo..

Cenamos lasaña, Rose era indudablemente una muy buena chef, trabajaba en el mejor Restaurant de la ciudad, "La Mia Italia", no solo era comida italiana sino de todo el mundo, eso también influyo en la conquista de mi hermano, bueno y su belleza indudable, rubia, alta de ojos celestes, parecía una modelo, que digo, las modelos le tendrían envidia, sin arreglarse ya era hermosa, todos creían que por ser bonita seria cruel y engreída, pero era todo lo contrario. Me fui a dormir, mañana Emmett me iría a dejar a la Facultad.

Íbamos en el auto, y mi hermano empezó a molestarme,

—oie enana, y cuando me presentaras un cuñado—

—Emmett ya déjala— le contesto dándole una palmada en la cabeza, pero este no paró.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad a Mike Newton, ohh, el adorable Mike— decía Emmett — deberías pedirle a Dios que te mande algún novio, te estás poniendo vieja, ¿Por qué crees que todavía no te envía uno?— ohh si el adorable Mike, nótese mi sarcasmo, no lo soportaba—

— Emmett solo tiene 21, ya déjala— me defendió Rose, mientras él todavía me miraba por el retrovisor.

— Está bien Rose, yo le responderé la pregunta, definitivamente no me envía un novio, porque todavía está muy ocupado tratando de encontrar tu cerebro— Definitivamente no le gusto mi respuesta, Rose solo le dijo— Te lo merecías— Dejamos a Rose en el Restaurant, y seguimos camino, habían cambiado su auto por uno más familiar, así que se compraron un Chevrolet Uplander, me cambié al asiento delantero, íbamos cantando cada canción de la radio, amaba mucho a mi hermano, llegué más temprano de lo habitual, me iba a bajar del auto cuando Emmett me dijo —¿Hermanita? — Nunca me llamaba así, o era bella o enana—

—¿Si Emmett?

— Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, ¿verdad?, y te amo mucho.

— Sí Emmett, que pasa me estás asustando?

— Con Rose queremos que seas la madrina de nuestro bebé, le pedí a Rose que me dejara decírtelo— yo la madrina, no puedo creerlo

— Emmett… claro que sí, nada me haría más feliz— le respondí abrazándolo

— Serás la mejor madrina enana!!!

— Ya andate al trabajo o te despedirán—

—No me pueden despedir, sabes que sin ni se caen— y así era, mi hermano era el mejor abogado de una importante firma, quien lo creería, él, "el Oso Swan" como le decían en el equipo de fútoboal americano de Universidad, tan infantil y risueño, pero era un completo contraste cuando se presentaba en los juicios, su astucia y seriedad le proporcionaron ser reconocido a nivel estatal, por no decir a nivel nacional, jamás había perdido ningún caso en estos 5 años trabajando, por eso era el socio más joven de la firma.

Me fui por un capuchino a la cafetería, cuando de nuevo lo vi, pasando por fuera, pero esta vez iba acompañado de una hermosa mujer, de mi tamaño, su cabello era corto, negro y totalmente desordenado, caminaba como si volara o danzara, y usaba unos tacones que parecían un arma moral, pero aun así parecía que caminaba por una pasarela, me queme la mano viéndolos. —Auch!!! —

—Bella…¿estás bien? — era Ángela,

— si estoy bien, vámonos

Pasó la clase y tenía libre 2 horas aun antes de la entrevista con el Dr. Cullen, me fui a almorzar con Ángela y los chicos, Mike trataba de conseguir una cita conmigo, yo solo le respondía con evasivas, ¿es que este tipo no tenía autoestima?

Llegue a la oficina a 10 minutos antes.

—Srta. Swan, el profesor dice que puede pasar.

—Gracias— entre y la oficina era realmente enorme, tenía tantos libros como una mini-biblioteca, cuadros de paisajes hermosos.

— Srta. Isabella Swan, no es así.

— Solo Bella, por favor

— Está bien, Bella, veo que llevas excelentes calificaciones en tus asignaturas antes cursadas, ya tienes una idea de que especialidad quieres tener?

— Aún no, me gusta pediatría y traumatología pero son muy diferentes…. — Y así hablamos durante mucho tiempo, sobre que me gustaba de la carrera, porque la elegí, si hacia actividades extracurriculares, etc. en eso tocaron la puerta, y entraron sin decir ni siquiera permiso.

— Papá… le puedes decir a Alice que no la llevaré a su estúpida fiesta— me quede en shock era mi desconocido, y la mujer con la que estaba en la mañana venía detrás de él

— Claro que me tienes que llevar Edie!!! Sabes que mi porche esta en el mecánico, y no tengo como ir, no voy a ir caminando o en el autobús con mis zapatos Jimmy choo!!!

— No estaría en el mecánico si le cambiaras el aceite— le dijo apuntándola y haciéndole burla

— Se sobre moda y diseño Edie, no sobre autos—

— Claro… esa pequeña cabeza no te da para más, duende!! Y YA…deja de llamarme Edie —

— ¿Qué me dijiste?, como te atreves, ¡¡abusador!!— estaba a punto de saltar sobre él cuando el Dr. Cullen grito.

—SUFICIENTE!!, Los dos afuera AHORA…!!! — ambos lo miraron y se dieron cuenta que yo estaba mirando todo atónita., la mujer, Alice, me miro con naturalidad, mi desconocido, me miro apenado, esperen un minuto, me miro ¿apenado?, y se…¿ruborizo?, Alice me miro, y luego a él, una sonrisa maliciosa se escapo, ambos salieron sin decir nada más.

— Lo siento tanto Bella, mis hijos no son muy oportunos que digamos algunas veces, generalmente me encuentro preparando clases en esta hora, Edward y Alice pasan tiempo conmigo antes de irnos a casa, ellos estudian aquí—

— No se preocupe, de todas formas ya me tengo que ir— me levante y despedí — hasta mañana Doctor—

—Hasta mañana Bella—

Salí de la oficina y lo busque disimuladamente

—No está, salió corriendo después del incidente— era Alice estaba sentada en un sofá de brazos cruzados, me ruborice de inmediato

— No se a que te refieres— le respondí apresuradamente

— Si claro… seguro— me miro de forma irónica rodando los ojos, me fui totalmente rápido al estudio, me cambie de ropa, me puse mi malla negra, mis media rosadas, una faldita negra, un chaleco cruzado rosado y mis puntas, mi cabello lo hice una simple coleta. Hoy quería algo más pasional, así que elegi "All Or Nothing de Athena Cage" *, cuando termine, escuche —hermoso— me asuste bastante, se supone que no debía haber nadie a esta hora en el salón aparte de mi.

— Lo siento…te asuste ¿verdad? — no podía ser, era él, Edward.

— Si un poco, se supone que no debería haber nadie aquí— parecía que me corazón se iba a salir

— Pero tú estás aquí — cierto, yo no debería estar aquí tampoco.

— Nadie lo sabe, espero que se quede así — hizo un gesto de mantener su boca cerrada con su mano, terminando con la sonrisa que me encantó.

— Creo que no me he presentado como es debido señorita— entonces empezó a acercarse, mi corazón iba a explotar, mis mejillas se ponían cada vez mas rojas — soy Edward Cullen, mi padre es Carlisle, siento lo que tuviste que ver hace un rato….Alice puede ser bastante persistente si se lo propone, que es la mayoría de las veces —su mirada, la que me atrajo la primera vez apareció, pero era diferente al mismo tiempo, transmitía ternura y sinceridad, no enojo, eso era algo bueno.

— Ohh, no te preocupes, no fue nada del otro mundo— tome mis cosas y me iba yendo, más bien arrancando cuando sentí una mano sobre la mía, sentí como una corriente eléctrica pasara por esta, me gire a verlo, y por lo visto el sintió lo mismo, me soltó de inmediato.

— Lo siento... de nuevo… pero no me dijiste tu nombre—

— Bella… bueno en realidad es Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella—

— Bella… encantado— me quede sin respiración, y puedo jugar que mi corazón se detuvo. En ese momento sonó mi celular, mire la pantalla y era Emmett, que oportuno pensé,

— Alo?

— Bella, ¿Dónde estás? Te estoy esperando

— Emmett, ya voy dame 5 minutos.

— te espero— ese fue un beso a través del teléfono, y a este que bicho le pico?

— Lo siento, te están esperando y yo te estoy retrasando, Adiós—

— no, solo es…— no pude terminar ya que se fue dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

Me fui al auto, y partimos.

—hasta que llegaste enana, me iban a salir raíces, oie..oie..oie, estás rojita…que hiciste, ¿te caíste sobre tus pies? Jajajajaj—

—Emmett Swan no empieces— le dijo Rose, mirándome por el retrovisor, esa mirada la conocía, ya sabía que Rose se había dado cuenta, así que no me extraño cuando después de cenar me pregunto y le conté lo ocurrido.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabes su nombre, y que estudia cerca de ti—

— lo se Rose, pero…—

—Bella no empieces, sabes muy bien que nada pasará si no quieres que pasé, y ese es el problema, que no dejas que nadie se te acerque, dale tiempo al tiempo, ahora me ire a dormir, estar de 5 meses ya es agotador, imagíname cuando termine…uff… pareceré una vaca…jajaja.

— No lo parecerás— me miro entrecerrando los ojos

—Emmett? — mi hermano llego casi corriendo, yo me empecé a reír disimuladamente— Osito podrías llevarme a la cama por favor, estoy muy cansada

—Hasta el fin del mundo mi Rose— la tomo delicadamente, mientras Rose apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de mi hermano bostezando.

—Buenas noches Bella

—Buenas noches chicos— y me fui a acostar.

Al día siguiente hicimos lo mismo, dejamos a Rose, y luego me dejo a mí en la facultad. La Clase de traumatismo pasó rápido, gracias a lo entusiasta y claras que son las clases del Dr. Cullen.

Cuando iba saliendo del auditórium escuche mi nombre.

—Bella!!—me vi vuelta y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían

* * *

* Para ver la coreografía de Bella watch?v=X7bYFUzKa3w&feature=related

Dejen sus reviews diciéndome que les parece.


	3. ¿Amigos?

**Todos los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer o al menos la mayoría**

* * *

**¿Amigos?**

Al día siguiente hicimos lo mismo, dejamos a Rose, y luego me dejo en la facultad. La Clase de traumatismo paso rápido, gracias a lo entusiasta y claras que son las clases del Dr. Cullen.

Cuando iba saliendo del auditórium escuche mi nombre.

- Bella!!—me vi vuelta y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, era Edward -Bella, cómo estás?

-…bien, gracias- camine tomando mi bolso, pero él me bloqueó el camino, lo mire y tenía esa hermosa sonrisa.

- oie, me preguntaba si querías almorzar conmigo - lo mire dudosa - vamos solo como amigos, para disculparme por lo de ayer.

- no tienes nada de que disculparte- trate de pasar de nuevo

- por favor- lo mire, no podía negarme a esa mirada.

-está bien- dije suspirando,

-perfecto!, conozco un lugar especial- me llevo a una cafetería que no conocía, me pregunto que quería, mire lo que ofrecían y elegí una hamburguesa, me miro extrañado - no quieres ensalada?

- no, no quiero, por qué lo preguntas?

- me sorprendes, la mayoría de las chicas siempre están preocupadas del peso-

- bueno… pues yo no soy precisamente como las otras chicas - rodando los ojos.

- ya lo puedo notar- nos entregaron nuestros pedidos, el pidió lo mismo que yo, nos fuimos a sentar al lado de la ventana.

- así que eres alumna de mi padre.

- si, así es.

- eso significa que vas en 4to, la mitad del camino - sonrió de la manera que me gustaba, y pa­sando su mano por su cabello.

- si, y tú que estudias?

- estoy terminando mi tesis, a fin de año daré mi examen de grado, estudio arquitectura

-cuantos años son?

- 6

- mmm,

- que significa el mmm??

- nada, solo sacaba la cuenta de tu edad.

- 23, Salí de la preparatoria con 17.

- ahhh

- y tu qué edad tienes?... o lo siento no se les debe preguntar a las damas sobre su edad.

- yo creo que no debes preguntarle la edad a una señora, bueno algunas de mis compañeras que se están quedando atascadas en algunos años, pero yo no tengo mayor problema, tengo 21.

- Alice tiene 21 también, esa pequeña duende, me saca de estribos,

- no se llevan bien?

- no, la mayoría de las veces nos llevamos muy bien, solo que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no la harás cambiar de idea con nada, ni nadie……… Por qué estabas ayer en el salón de ballet, me refiero, se que es muy obvio, pero a esa hora no dan las clases,

- exacto, el salón queda solo para mi, nadie me molesta, ni me dice que hacer, solo soy yo y la música, espera…. ¿Cómo sabes cuando hacen clases ahí, la hora me refiero?

- Alice ayuda a la profesora de vez en cuando. Bueno y que tal tu familia?

- vivo con mi madre, ella trabaja así que tiene que salir de viaje a menudo, aunque sospecho que hay una más de razón para ello y mi hermano, el está casado…. - seguimos hablando durante horas, reímos de las "locuras" que Edward consideraba hacia Alice, me contó sobre su familia, ya sabía que su padre era el Dr. Cullen, aparte de impartir clases en la facultad trabajaba en la sala de urgencia del Hospital Estatal, su mamá en cambio se llamaba Esme, era decoradora de interiores, me sorprendió saber que la artista detrás de los cuadros en la oficina del Dr. Cullen era ella. No me di cuenta cuando ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde.

- Ohh, lo siento me tengo que ir.

- Tienes toque de queda Cenicienta? - me dijo arqueando una ceja.

- no, pero - mire mi reloj- ya es hora.

Verifico la hora - tienes razón, tu doble vida te espera.

- si así es, me tengo que ir, cuanto te debo?

- no!, como se te ocurre yo te invite.

- estás seguro?

- si, claro!

- bueno me voy,

- te puedo acompañar?

-que?,

- si te puedo acompañar, no me refiero a quedarme contigo en el salón, más bien te puedo ir a dejar.

Lo mire escéptica, - no quiero que te hagas expectativas conmigo - se lo dije sin pensar y de forma inmediata me arrepentí, pude ver en su mirada que no le había gustado la respuesta.

- tienes razón, nos veremos otro día, Adiós Bella.

Y se marcho dejándome ahí, me arrepentí con toda el alma, era tan estúpida, lo cierto es que mi corazón ya estaba dañado, no creía que un hombre se fijaría en mi, tan torpe y descuidada, ellos querían una mujer con la cual pasar las "penas" si saben a qué me refiero, que los idolatraren y demás cosas, yo no era así y no iba a cambiar por un hombre, el recuerdo de Jake aún me dolía, y el divorcio de mis padres no ayudaba en nada. Me fui con una sensación extraña en el pecho, al poco caminar sentí una voz aguda cerca mío.

- deberías dejarlo ser tu amigo, por lo menos- me volteé para ver quién era- Hola!

- Hola- le conteste tímidamente

- Soy Alice, pero creo que eso es obvio después de lo que viste ayer, seguramente ya te hablaron de mi- beso mi mejilla.

- Si, ya sé quién eres, la hija del Dr. Cullen

- Bella, cierto?

- Sí, como sabes mi nombre - que pregunta tan tonta pensé - debería asustarme? - y sigo con la estupidez.

- jajaja, no para nada, tengo mis recursos,

- ohhh.

- El solo trata de ser tu amigo, aunque no lo creas es muy tímido, le cuesta mucho acercarse a una chica, especialmente a una linda como tú - me sonroje de inmediato, y Alice al ver mi cara se puso a reír - jajaja, no te preocupes me gustan los hombres, quédate tranquila - que me dijo, me quede roja como un tomate, se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, tan obvia soy? De la nada me abrazo con mucha efusividad - ohh Bella vamos a ser muy buenas amigas!!!, te acompaño a donde quieras que vayas, y no me darás un no por respuesta.

Por una extraña razón yo también creía lo mismo, seriamos muy buenas amigas

Rose estaba en lo cierto, creo un escudo con las personas, no las dejo entrar a mi vida, quizás no estoy lista para una relación de pareja, pero un amigo, uff, un amigo no sería problema… eso creo.

Alice se quedo conmigo en el salón, prometiendo claro que no le diría a nadie, me enseño nuevas poses, pero no sé como terminamos en el suelo riendo sin parar,

- ya es tarde- dijo Alice tratando de ponerse seria.

- si, lo es.

- por qué no quieres ser amiga de mi hermano? - me pregunto de la nada.

- ¿la verdad?

-obvio - enarco una ceja irónicamente apoyándose en un brazo. Me quede callada, no sabía que decirle, "que soy una cobarde, que creo que cada hombre que se me acerca me va a lastimar"

- no lo sé- no me iba bien mentir, ya que se dio cuenta.

- te entiendo.

- ¿en verdad?

- si, no me quieres decir, tus razones debes de tener, si te sirve de algo, no muerde.

- jajaja, guau… eso es una alivio ufff-

-bueno y si quieres saber… esta como a unos 15 minutos de salir del estudio de música.

- que acaso eres adivina?

- no tonta!, pero ahora que no tengo mi auto lo tengo que esperar, perceptiva es otra cosa, eso si lo soy - apuntándome con un dedo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta,… me voy - que perdía, hacer amigos para mí era difícil, aparte de Ángela no tenía a nadie más, y ella pasaba el tiempo con Ben su novio. Que podía perder?

- A dónde vas? - no supe que responder- ahh, yo cerraré no te preocupes.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento. Me dirigí al edificio de música, no sabía tocar ningún instrumento trate una vez de aprender guitarra, pero tengo una mano muy pequeña por lo que no alcanzaba la ultima cuerda, me quede afuera, no conocía el edificio, me perdería. Pasaron 5 minutos y Edward salió.

- BELLA?, que haces aquí, ya es tarde?

- Lo siento - le dije abruptamente- si te hice sentir mal hace un rato… la ver…dad es que siempre…

- shhh - puso un dedo sobre mi boca, mi corazón se detuvo, una corriente paso por todo mi cuerpo, ahí estaba su sonrisa torcida y su mirada encantadora- Bella solo quiero una oportunidad, seamos amigos?

Solo pude asentir, el sonido de mi celular me saco del ensueño, lo empecé a buscar dentro de mi bolso, típico uno nunca lo encuentra, verifique de quien se trataba y era Emmett, quien más podría tener la suerte de estropear esos momentos mágicos sin siquiera proponérselo.

- si Emmett,

- hasta que te dignas a contestar.

- si Emmett y agradece que lo hice - rodé los ojos

- enana no te puedo pasar a buscar, me estoy demorando más en este caso de lo que creía, puedo mandar a un chofer si quieres?

- No, Emmett no te preocupes, ¿Qué pasará con Rose?

- me llamo para decirme que ira con unas amigas al centro comercial a comprar cosas para el bebé,- Rose era fanática por las comprar así que se demoraría mucho, eso era seguro.

- bueno entonces nos vemos en la casa.

- gracias por entender enana, te quiero, nos vemos.

- yo también te quiero Emy- sabía que le molestaba que le dijera así, jajajaja

- oie, yo te trato bien y tú me dices …. "Emy"- lo dijo susurrando, para que sus colegas no escucharan- yo soy "el OSO SWAN" respétame!

- Adiós Emmett.

- oye tú, esto aún no se termina!! - y le colgué dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Edward me dio un poco de espacio para contestar la llamada -problemas?

- más o menos, digamos que tendré que irme a casa sola.

- si quieres yo te puedo llevar.

- no, no te preocupes, puedo tomar el autobús

- no habíamos quedado en eso de la oportunidad?

Tenía razón, - estás seguro, no tienes que llevar a Alice.

- no, me llamo como hace 15 minutos diciéndome que se iría con mi papá - esa pequeña tramposa, si no hubiese sido que no conocía a Emmett podría haber dicho que también lo había planeado- a no ser que tengas problemas con tu novio….

- mi novio?

- si el que te llamo recién y ayer?

- Emmett?, jajajajaja

- que es tan gracioso?

- Emmett no es mi novio, es mi hermano mayor, jajajaja, me estoy quedando en su casa mientras mi mamá no está, ¿no te había dicho su nombre?

- me dijiste que tenias un hermano, jamás mencionaste como se llamaba, vamos te llevo a tu casa, bueno a su casa.

- ok.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y ahí estaba el Mercedes de la otra vez, ahora podía deducir que era del Dr. Cullen, sin embargo al lado se encontraba un Volvo plateado, no le preste demasiada atención, hasta cuando escuche.

- Bella! Aquí, ese es el auto de mi padre

- ohh- que torpeza la mía, me fui donde él me abrió la puerta, que caballero pensé, se dio la vuelta y partimos. Mientras le indicaba el camino le pregunte porque Alice se iría con su padre sabiendo que el se quedaría hasta tarde.

- Alice es maniática del diseño, eso lo saco a mi madre, siguió su rumbo, pero en Alice esta manía se concentro, no deja que mi padre dicte sus clases sin haber ella revisado su presentación primero.

Con razón las clases del Dr. Cullen eran tan dinámicas y entretenidas. Llegamos a la casa y se estaciono justo en frente de la puerta, no me preocupe ya que Emmett y Rose no llegarían hasta un buen rato, así que nos quedamos conversando, empecé a ver sus discos, y encontré uno con grandes éxitos del piano, ahí se encontraba Debussy con Claire de lune; Paul Mauriat Con el amor es azul, y Raúl di Blasio con Corazón de niño, eran mis favoritos, puso el CD en la radio y fue grandioso, cerre mis ojos para poder disfrutar mas de aquellas grandiosas melodías, cuando los abrí, me estaba mirando fijamente.

- ¿Qué? - le pregunte nerviosa

- Nada

-¿por qué me miras así?

- te veías tan concentrada y adorable - mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo a una velocidad asombrosa.

Cuando le iba a contestar vi pasar muy lentamente por el costado una gran Chevrolet, ooh sii, era el auto de Emmett, que no me quitaba la mirada y la sonrisa maligna que tanto odiaba aparecía en sus labios, doblo con cuidado y se metió al estacionamiento, también venía Rose, veía como lo advertía con el dedo, pero era caso perdido, nada evitaría lo que iba a pasar.

- ohh no, esto significa problemas.

- a qué te refieres?

- nada, mañana nos vemos, cuídate.

iba saliendo del auto cuando sentí su mano tomar la mía - Bella?, esa es la forma de despedirse de un amigo?

- uugg?

- Adiós- se acerco a mí y deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, como pude salí del auto, tratando que hacerlo rápido para que no se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo, tropecé con la vereda y casi me caigo, su auto se marcho y ahora venía la peor parte.

- Emmett…- dije suspirando. Entre a la casa, pero definitivamente esto era peor de lo que creía

* * *

Ok, espero que les guste, dejen un review, no cuesta nada, jajaja,


	4. Tarde de Fantasmas y Ballet

**Todos los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer o al menos la mayoría **

Cuando le iba a contestar vi pasar muy lentamente por el costado una gran Chevrolet, ooh sii, era el auto de Emmett, que no me quitaba la mirada y la sonrisa maligna que tanto odiaba aparecía en sus labios, doblo con cuidado y se metió al estacionamiento, también venía Rose, veía como lo advertía con el dedo, pero era caso perdido, nada evitaría lo que iba a pasar.

- ohh no, esto significa problemas.

- a qué te refieres?

- nada, mañana nos vemos, cuídate.

iba saliendo del auto cuando sentí su mano tomar la mía - Bella?, esa es la forma de despedirse de un amigo?

- uugg?

- Adiós- se acerco a mí y deposito un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, como pude salí del auto, tratando que hacerlo rápido para que no se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo, tropecé con la vereda y casi me caigo, su auto se marcho y ahora venía la peor parte.

- Emmett…- dije suspirando. Entre a la casa, pero definitivamente esto era peor de lo que creía, estaba todo apagado, una luz se prendió de repente, Emmett estaba sentado "leyendo" un libro, se notaba que no lo leía ya que estaba al revés.

- Querida hermanita, te estaba esperando - dijo dulcemente, claro que la dulzura no llegaba a sus ojos-¿estas son horas de llegar a una casa decente?

- Emmett son las 7- rodé los ojos, y trate de irme, miro su reloj dándose cuenta que era verdad, empezó a buscar una excusa rápido, miraba el aire rebuscando algo que lo ayudara.

- ooh verdad, bueno eso no importa…. Hermanita creo que debemos hablar. Trate de quitarle importancia al asunto sabiendo que sería inútil- creo que debería haber tenido esta conversación contigo hace mucho tiempo, espero que no sea tarde - empezó a simular que lloraba dramáticamente.

- ya Emmett suéltalo!!!

- es hora que hablemos de sexo.

Ohh definitivamente esto era mucho peor - mamá me dio esa charla cuando tenía 10.

- pero ya han pasado 11 años desde entonces, puedes haberla olvidado. Mira Bella, cuando un hombre quiere, como decirlo sin perturbar tu inocente mente,… cuando quiere entrar

- Emmett!!!, déjalo así, te entiendo

-que bueno enana, toma aquí tienes protección no te vayan a pasar un gol, - me tiro un pequeño sobre.

Me di cuenta que era y me puse roja como un tomate

- EMMETT SWAN- se lo tiré de vuelta- quiere que le muestre tus fotos prohibidas a Rose!!!!—la cara de espanto fue… impresionante… como esos comerciales de mastercard, un cámara digital tantos dólares, una memory stick otros dólares, la cara de tu hermano cuando está a punto de ser ridiculizado de por vida, NO TIENE PRECIO.

- NOOOO!!!,

- Entonces déjate de molestar, es solo un amigo, nada más.

- Segura Bells? - ahora su mirada era seria

- Si, segura - le afirme, eso creía, pero no lo estaba.

Era jueves, ya costaba más levantarse por las mañanas - solo falta un día y descansare - maldecía mientras trataba de dormir 5 minutos más.

- Bella durmiente ya debes levantarte.

-no quiero, Rose, no iré a clases.

- en serio?, no quieres ir?, afuera hay un auto esperándote

-un auto… que auto?

-un volvo plateado…

- en verdad Rose??- Salí disparada de la cama a la ventana, pero no había nada, caí en su trampa.

-deberías ver la sonrisa estúpida que traes.

- como puedes hacerme esto? - puse mi mejor puchero

- para que te des cuenta de tus errores, y avances, vístete saldremos en 15 minutos, tus 5 minutos más se convirtieron en 30 minutos, estas atrasada, y no me pongas esa cara jovencita.

- si mamá… en serio Rose.. Ya pareces una mamá.

- jajajaja.

Ese día todo fue normal, las clases iguales a como fueron los días anteriores. Salí a almorzar, el menú de la cafetería no variaba mucho que digamos, tome lo primero que se me antojo, pague y empecé a buscar un lugar donde sentarme, lamentablemente choque con alguien.

- lo siento- le dije, levante mi cabeza y no creía lo que veía, estaba en la preparatoria, tropezándome como siempre_._

_-__ jajaja… tonta cuatro ojos, cierra la boca y no te caerás_

_-__ lo que pasa es que no puede dejar de babear por ti Jake._

_-__ cuatro ojos no es para tanto, no te tienes que arrastrar, _

_-__ debes buscar alguien para ti, tal vez … no, espera no hay nadie para ti._

_-__ Jake, mírala, se arrastra por ti. _

_Escuche cada burla sin responder nada._

_-__ mira, se pondrá a llorar_

_-__ ya déjenla, Toma __-__ una fuerte mano morena me ayudo a levantar mis cosas__-__ aquí tienes Bella__-__ era Jacob Black, guiñándome un ojo._

_-__ pero si mira, ahora se va a desmayar, jajajaja_

_-__ ten más cuidado para la próxima Swan, tonta Swan, jajaja, no te ilusiones__-__ Jacob volvió con sus amigos para seguir burlándose de mí, salí corriendo sin parar hasta llegar a los baños del tercer piso, nadie iba ahí, llore todo el resto de la jornada, no le diría a nadie lo que paso ese día, o lo que pasó meses después._

- "ten más cuidado para la próxima Swan" - la indignación me tomo por completo, esta vez no dejaría que se burlarán de mi.

- Que Dijiste!!

- que si estás bien?,… Bella?, Ok, ahora me estás preocupando, contéstame- Era Edward, mire su camisa, y estaba toda manchada.

- yo…yo … lo siento.

- es solo una camisa, no es el fin del mundo

Miré a mi alrededor, aún sentía las risas en mi cabeza, - creo que no siento bien,

- ok, vámonos. - Nos fuimos de la cafetería, en realidad no me di cuenta hasta donde me llevaba.

- donde vamos?.

- espera y ya verás… ya llegamos- era un lugar que no reconocía, había una pequeña fuente con una cascada, delimitada por una reja, el lugar era muy sereno, no se escuchaban los ruidos de la universidad, era realmente relajante - vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar, o estudiar, cuando tengo problemas o solo quiero estar solo, bueno venía, ahora que terminare no creo poder.

- es realmente … relajante- permanecimos callados durante un tiempo, el silencio era de lo más cómodo, no era necesario hablar, algunas miradas furtivas por aquí y por allá, me acerque al estanque y logré notar que algo se movía

"river-river"

- es eso lo que creo?

- ranas, si, es toda una familia, si tienes suerte las podrás ver - y así fue, me quede tranquila para no asustarlas logrando verlas, Edward se acerco y se apoyo en la reja.

- me dirás que paso?

- es complicado.

- puedes confiar en mí- lo mire, su mirada me decía te tenía razón, inspiraba confianza. - vamos, me lo debes, manchaste mi camisa - dijo sonriéndome y luego haciendo un puchero.

- viejos …… fantasmas - perdí mi vista en algo lejano.

- fantasmas?

- la preparatoria, Forks High School, generación del 2005, "The Spartans", imagíname con lentes gruesos, ropa ancha, cabello despeinado, una total nerd, la niña de la biblioteca que era el blanco de todas las burlas que puedas suponer, las más crueles. - "_Te amo Jacob"_, borre rápidamente esa frase de mi memoria.

- pero ya no estás en la preparatoria

- gracias a Dios!!!

- los fantasmas aún te persiguen?

- a veces,

Le relate lo que recién había recordado, aún no le diría lo de Jacob, era muy temprano.

- ya sé que podemos hacer respecto a eso.

- que podemos hacer? - le pregunte.

- bailar, bueno tu bailaras.

- Estás loco?

- si, un poco, siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura.

- tienes razón, - suspiré

- y se el lugar perfecto para eso.

- y cuál es?, me llevarás a un lugar tan bonito como este.

- bueno… tan bonito no, pero sí lo es para ti, no has visto la hora, ya casi son las 4.

Nos fuimos al salón, ni me había dado cuenta que había perdido una clase, y la noción del tiempo.

- vamos debes usar toda esa energía que sientes acumulada y descargarla en la pista de baile.

- quien te enseño eso?

- Alice, ella dice que debes hacer eso cuanto sientes cosas que no puedes expresar con palabras, yo lo hago a mi modo, compongo algo, una pieza, una canción, lo que se me viene a la mente en ese momento, pero para ti es diferente, tu bailas, así que… baila- lo mire confundida, no sabía no me atrevía- vamos, atrévete, si no te atreves pierdes, en ocasiones esa duende tiene razón.

- está bien deja ir a cambiarme.

Cuando volví Edward tenía puesta la música, que según él yo adoraría, me puse en la pista y la música empezó a sonar, la escuche de nuevo tratando de definir que sentimientos tenía, pero nada.

- no pienses, así no cuenta.

- que?

- tienes mucho en la cabeza, déjala en blanco y así saldrá todo

- no te estás contradiciendo?

- no, haz lo que te digo,

Hice lo que me dijo, puso la música de nuevo, si tenía razón, ni me di cuenta cuando me empecé a mover, o cuando termino la canción*,

- perfecto.

- tu crees?

- si,

- como te siente ahora.

- mejor, no puedo decir estupendo, pero me siento más aliviada - extrañamente era verdad,

- eso, es muy bueno - platicamos un rato más, cada vez sentía que lo conocía mejor, y que alguien me conocía a mí, sin barreras, bueno excepto mis propias barreras, pero era un comienzo.

- vamos se hace tarde, te iré a dejar a tu casa,

- claro.

Nunca había bailado en frente de un hombre, pero con él todo era diferente, es cierto que lo vi hace más de 2 semanas por primera vez, pero lo conozco desde solo 3 días atrás, y me infundía más confianza que mis compañeros de hace 4 años, él tiene algo especial.

Íbamos saliendo del salón, cuando escuche una fastidiosa voz.

- Bella!!

- hola, Mike

- como estás ehh? Mírate, estas sexy. - como odiaba a Newton, Edward me puso su chaqueta lo miré y a él tampoco le había gustado el comentario de este tipo.

-hola, Edward Cullen, quien eres tú? - le dijo Edward extendiéndole la mano, Mike lo miró desconfiado y furioso,

- Mike Newton, el hombre de Bella.

- el hombre de Bella ehhh?.... que yo sepa Bella no tiene novio. - a Mike no le gusto su respuesta.

- es cierto Mike yo no tengo novio, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir.

- Bella, por qué tu y yo no vamos por un café, que te parece? - este hombre no entiende indirectas, o más bien directas, su mirada era lujuriosa, claro si no me había cambiado a ropa normal, solo me cubría la chaqueta, me cohibía mucho su presencia, no en el buen sentido, sino en el malo, no me gustaba para nada. - que dices dulzura?

- Ehhh, como dijiste que te llamabas, - le pregunto solo para hacerlo rabiar.

-… Mike

- bueno… Mike - dijo su nombre casi escupiéndolo, tuve que ahogar una risa por lo bajo- creo que antes que invites a una mujer a tomar un café deberías cuidar tu vocabulario, porque déjame decirte deja bastante que desear, no sé con qué clase de mujer tu estés acostumbrado a socializar, pero definitivamente Bella no es de ese tipo y segundo, Bella ya se va, conmigo. - dijo recalcando la última palabra, trate con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme en su cara y llegar al auto donde si podía hacerlo.

- Adiós Mike- atine a decir mientras Edward me tomaba de la cintura y me guiándome hasta su Volvo llevándome a casa.

Para ver la coreografía de Bella : watch?v=edr27SWeLNk&feature=related

Dejen sus Reviews y díganme que les parece para seguirla o dejarla hasta aca.


	5. Descansa bella Bells

**Todos los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer o al menos la mayoría**

**

* * *

  
**

**Descansa bella Bells**

- bueno… Mike - dijo su nombre casi escupiéndolo, tuve que ahogar una risa por lo bajo- creo que antes que invites a una mujer a tomar un café deberías cuidar tu vocabulario, porque déjame decirte deja bastante que desear, no sé con qué clase de mujer tu estés acostumbrado a socializar, pero definitivamente Bella no es de ese tipo y segundo, Bella ya se va, conmigo. - dijo recalcando la última palabra, trate con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme en su cara y llegar al auto donde si podía hacerlo.

- Adiós Mike- atine a decir mientras Edward me tomaba de la cintura y me guiándome hasta su Volvo llevándome a casa.

- ese tipo no entiende indirectas ehh.

- no, ningún tipo de indirectas, ni tampoco las directas, llevo cuatro años tratando de sacármelo de encima

- ya lo creo. Nos vemos mañana

- nos vemos mañana

- Bells, no tengo tu numero - Bells, nadie me dice así, pero sonó tan lindo.

- claro, - le di mi numero, para luego salir del auto.

- Bells, no te despedirás? - le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del auto. Me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba Rose preparando la cena - necesitas ayuda?

- no, …. - me miró maternalmente- tal vez… pásame la pimienta blanca del segundo estante - como se llama? - se la pase y me senté en la mesa donde tomábamos desayuno quedando con la panorámica de cómo se movía ágilmente en la cocina.

- está Emmett?

- no, salió con unos amigos, llegará más tarde, fueron al parque- dijo rodando los ojos.

- Edward

- Edward, mmm, lindo nombre, quieres hablar?

- no lo sé, no hay mucho que hablar,

- está bien - nos quedamos un minuto en silencio, ella nunca me presionaba - termine, ahora dejare que se enfrié un poco, quiero recostarme, estoy cansada, tu no?

- si, también lo estoy - nos acostamos en la cama de Rose, lleve la bandeja que tenía dos vasos de leche y unas galletas, ella prendió el televisor y busco alguna película buena.

- creo que ya no podré usar los tacones por un buen tiempo, Adiós a mis amadas botas Channel, o mis zapatos Jimmy Choo - dijo melodramáticamente que me recordó cuando Alice le reclamo a Edward en la oficia del Dr. Cullen, seguramente serían buenas amigas si se conocieran, las tarjetas de créditos les temerían.

- tu crees? Jajaja- le conteste,

- oie no seas mala!

-lo siento.

- ya dime que pasa Bella

- tan obvia soy?

- solo para las personas que les importas.

- hoy me sentí como en la preparatoria otra vez. - le conté los recuerdos que me atormentaron esa tarde, solo los de esa tarde, me dio el mismo sermón de siempre "confía en la gente, no toda es igual" , me quede dormida en su regazo, hasta que sentí que me levantaban y llevaban a "mi cama",

- esta enana está cada vez más pesada - sentía como Emmett reclamaba, pero estaba tan cansada que no pelearía con él. Desperté pasadas las 6 y media, decidí levantarme y tomar una ducha con toda la calma del mundo, Emmett y Rose me llevaron a la universidad, deje mi bolso en el auto ya que me llevarían a casa, mi casa, Renne llegaría esa noche de su viaje. Viernes por la mañana, uff… solo clases teóricas, de un ramo que ni siquiera importa mencionar, el almuerzo fue normal, la tarde fue aburrida, escuche como mis compañeros hacían planes para emborracharse a la salida de clases, otros comentarios de quieres serían sus próximas "conquistas", llegue a mi casa y para mi sorpresa mi mamá ya había llegado.

- mamá!!! - Corrí a abrazarla - te extrañe tanto

- yo también corazón, tengo algo que conversar contigo.

- oh, oh, estas son malas noticias.

- ohh no corazón, no lo son,

- entonces, por qué estas tan nerviosa

- Isabella.

- esto si es malo, nunca me dices Isabella

- no, no es corazón, déjame hablar!!! ….conocí a alguien

- conociste a alguien y…

- bueno fue hace un tiempo, su nombre es Phil, trabaja en Jacksonville … es un buen hombre, bueno en realidad es el dueño de un Hotel, por ahí lo conocí, pero no es lo que me gusta de él, es todo lo que quería cuando era joven, antes de conocer a tu padre.

- hace cuanto lo conoces?- mamá después del divorcio con Charlie no quiso saber de ningún otro hombre, según ella todos eran iguales, yo quería creer que estaba equivocada, se separaron cuando yo tenía 10 y Emmett 16, siempre fuerte no se dejo vencer, generalmente los niños no quieren que sus padres se separen, nosotros queríamos lo contrario. Al separarse Renne empezó a trabajar , mi padre no la dejaba así que se sentía una mujer realizada, ella es muy hermosa por lo que nunca le faltaron los pretendientes a lo que respondía _"ya me esclavice una vez, no caeré de nuevo en el error"_, escucharla decir que conoció a alguien, ciertamente me trae dudas, no porque no quiera que este con alguien, no soy egoísta, solo no quiero que la lastimen de nuevo, no se lo merece, se sacrifico tanto para que Emmett y yo pudiéramos estudiar y realizarnos, cociendo disfraces para las obras escolares, ayudándonos con la tarea, a pesar de llegar cansada del trabajo, hacíamos sábados de pan cakes, y domingos de cines, siempre sonriendo, aunque el mundo se viniera abajo sin previo aviso, nos daba una sonrisa y decía que todo estaba bien, cuando no podíamos dormir en la noches ya sea por tormentas o pesadillas nos cantaba hasta volver a dormir, con mi hermano nos turnábamos para ver quien dormiría con ella, bueno hasta que Emmett se hizo grande y decía que eso era para bebes, pero varias veces lo pille durmiendo con mamá, siempre daba la escusa _"mamá tenía una pesadilla, te encuentras bien ahora", _ella rodaba los ojos y decía _"si cariño, no sé qué haría sin ti", _él respondía _"claro si yo soy el hombre de la casa" _y salía corriendo para evitar más comentarios; lloró cuando Emmett recibió su titulo y bailo por toda la casa cuando Rosalie dijo que estaba embarazada, o cuando me aceptaron en la escuela de medicina.

- 1 año. - abrí los ojos como plato

- y esperaste un año para decírmelo?? - la reproche.

- Bella cariño, sabes que no les presentaría a alguien que no vale la pena.

- y lo vale?

- cada centavo pequeña.

- mamá me alegra tanto - la abrace con todo el amor que existe dándole mi apoyo para todo.

- hija te quiero tanto.

- espera, me quedo una duda…. Presentarlo? - le dije mientras la soltaba un poco.

- viene a quedarse una semana el próximo mes, no te preocupes se quedara en la habitación de huéspedes- parecía una quinceañera dándole explicaciones a su madre.

- eso espero - la mire seriamente para luego ponerme a reír - tonta - le dije.

- oye, insolente con tu madre - me respondió mientras me daba un pequeño manotazo en el hombro, claro que no me dolió, solo lo hizo por jugar.

- ya le dijiste a Emmett

- todavía no, esperaba que se te ocurriera algo. - me miro nerviosa

- tendremos que pensarlo, necesitamos algo sutil..… mamá anda a dormir, yo lavare la loza, debes estar cansada - Emmett se volvió muy celoso con mamá después del divorcio, tenía el mismo miedo que yo… verla sufrir… otra vez

- buenas noches cariño - me beso en la frente para luego subir las escaleras.

- buenas noches Renne, ups mamá!

- te la dejare pasar por esta vez.

- jajajaja.

Lave la loza, subí a mi habitación me puse mi pijama, Renne quería botarlo ya que estaba viejo y tenia algunos hoyitos pero yo lo adoraba, me acosté pero no pude pegar un ojo, me daba vuelta de una lado al otro, nada, el sueño no llegaba sentí vibrar mi celular en mi bolsillo, no conocía el número.

- alo?

- lo siento… estabas dormida?

- Edward?

- sí, soy yo

- no, no estaba dormida, qué hora es?

- las 0:30, es muy tarde?

- no, para ser viernes es temprano - le respondí - paso algo?

- no, solo no podía dormir.

- bueno, somos dos, yo tampoco puedo dormir.

- en que piensas? - no sabía que responderle, en realidad en lo único que en que me estaba concentrando era como poder dormir, conté ovejas, y nada, pensaba "estoy dormida, estoy dormida, estoy dormida" pero nada tampoco.

- me creerías que no pensaba en nada, sino como poder dormir?

- en serio?,- escuche como sutilmente de reía, solo sutilmente - te creo.

- si claro- bufe sarcásticamente, me quede en silencio un momento - tu no sales los viernes por la noche?

- no, eso se lo dejo a otras personas, prefiero quedarme en casa, ahora si fuese la reunión de algún amigo, quizás iría, pero no. … soy aburrido ehh?

- no lo creo, sino yo también sería aburrida.

- quizás yo pueda hacerte dormir, somos aburridos, un poco conversando conmigo y te quedarás dormida en 1, 2 por 3.

- ojala.

- escucha - una placida melodía empezó a sonar, podía distinguir el piano, quizás era una grabación o algo, no era como las que Edward tenía en su auto, pero era tranquila y agradable, hacia que mi corazón la disfrutara, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida sentí a lo lejos la voz de Edward diciéndome _"descansa mi bella Bells",_ o lo soñé?

* * *

bueno este es un capitulo de transición, me costo mucho hacerlo,

espero que les guste,

dejen su review, y denme su opinion.


	6. Jacob

**Todos los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer o al menos la mayoría**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jacob**

Desde que conocí a Edward me siento "casi" completa, él es mi mejor amigo, he aprendido muchas cosas con él, amistad, confianza, alegría, me enseño a creer en mí, y ayudo en momentos difíciles.

Las tardes eran amenas, siempre en el estudio bailando, hablando, conociéndonos, luego íbamos por algún café, quizás algún sándwich, pero sin lugar a dudas ese miércoles fue el que me saque todo ese peso de encima:

-genial!!, no la radio no funciona- dije cruzando mis brazos

- déjame ver - me sentía como decirlo…. Segura, ni en los brazos de Emmett me sentía así, no me mal interpreten, mi hermano… bueno yo lo adoro, pero tiene su familia, y yo no puedo depender todo el tiempo de él, nada podría lastimarme. Mire como revisaba la radio - no es caso perdido, debe tener algo fundido.

- bien creo que eso fue todo, no habrá ballet por hoy.

- espera, espera, no tienen piano aquí?

- si uno en la sala de al lado.

- y no puedes entrar ahí?

- si, si puedo, por qué?

- bueno yo puedo tocar para ti

- en serio?

- si, claro.

- no, me refiero en serio sabes tocar el piano?

- si, difícil de creer.

- para ti, no, todo te sale perfecto - me arrepentí inmediatamente, tomo mi mano y me llevo al otro salón se acomodo en el piano y empezó a tocar, realmente me enamore de cómo tocaba, me volví adicta a sus piezas, así que no pude bailar mucho, me tire al suelo, cerré mis ojos, luego la melodía se volví conocida, se que la había escuchado antes… donde?...donde? mmmm, la música paro aún así yo no abrí los ojos, sentí cuando Edward se acostó a un lado mío.

- en que piensas?

- en que ya había escuchado esa pieza

- sí.

- sí, que?

- si la has escuchado antes, pero no te diré donde, tendrás que descubrirlo.

- típico,…. en que piensas tu?

- juguemos?

- a que?

- pin pong

- ves alguna mesa cerca acaso? - lo mire rodando los ojos

-no, tontita, yo hago una pregunta y tu la responde con lo primero que venga a tu mente, luego tu haces una y seguimos, ok?

- está bien, tu empieza.

- fecha de nacimiento - lo mire pensando "debes estar bromeando verdad" - que?, no lo se

- 13 de septiembre,

- eso es la próxima semana.

- sip, ahora me toca a mi - fecha de cumpleaños

- no se pueden repetir las preguntas-

- eso no lo dijiste antes así que responde.

- 20 de junio - dulce o salado?

- dulces, ñammm. - amanecer o atardecer.

- depende, pero amanecer le gana, cada día es una oportunidad nueva. - y asi continuamos un buen rato preguntado nuestros colores favoritos, travesuras de niños, juegos preferidos, todo lo que se ocurriera hasta….

- hace cuanto tocas el piano?

-ufff, perdí la cuenta, jjajaja no en realidad desde que tengo 10, o sea 13 años, papá me llevo a un concierto, quede maravillado como sonaba ese instrumento, les dije a mis padres y me inscribieron en una academia, era el único niño que iba voluntariamente a clases, nada de llanto o pataletas, jajajaja. Me toca, ¿Qué piensas de mi?

- eres mi mejor amigo, ahora que te conozco no podría estar sin ti. - algo cambio en su mirada, no sé que fue - ¿Te arrepientes de algo, cambiarias algo de tu vida?

- no, no lo creo, mmm … sí, una vez Alice se quebró el brazo por mi culpa…. tu primer beso- auch eso dolió.

-no quiero hablar de eso - desvie su mirada -¿te has enamorado?

- no, hasta ahora - que significaba eso, que estaba enamorado y no me lo había dicho? - estas enamorado?

- eehh, ehhh, no seas tramposa, me toca a mí. Hace un mes me hablaste de la preparatoria, pero en tus ojos se veía algo más ¿Qué pasó? ¿ te enamoraste?

- es complicado.

- Bells, puedes confiar en mí, vamos, - no le había contado nada de esto a nadie, dude un minuto, más bien varios minutos, hasta que sentí la fuerza suficiente.

- tenía 16, estaba en la preparatoria, era junior, y yo simplemente era su amiga. Todo empezó antes, vivíamos cerca desde niños jugábamos todo el día, entramos a la preparatoria y todo fue diferente, el se volvió popular, entro al equipo de basquetbol y luego se volvió capitán.

- que paso luego?

- las personas cambian, yo creí que lo amaba, confiaba en él, así que sí, estaba enamorada. ¿nunca has tenido la sensación que las cosas están bien pero pareciera que se van a quebrar de un momento a otro?. Mi equilibrio nunca fue bueno, usaba gafas en vez de estos lentes de contacto, tenía el cabello desalineado y era más gordita. Pero la popularidad puede ser…. Embriagadora. Leah fue el primer golpe, la nueva novia de Jacob, estaba tan ciega por el que cuando me decía que solo eran amigos yo le creía; ¿Te conté que en ese tiempo vivíamos en Forks? Un pueblo en el estado de Washington, Charlie se había ido y Emmett estaba terminando de estudiar leyes aquí, con mamá vivíamos las 2 solas, pero ella trabajaba en lo que fuera, esperando que yo terminara la preparatoria para luego mudarnos acá.

- Estas bien?

- No, pero debo sacar eso de mi, "Jake" empezaron a llamarlo, ya no era Jacob, "mi Jacob", sino un desconocido para mi. Las burlas no tardaron en llegar, luego, cuando sus amigos no estaban cerca se disculpaba, ja, y yo la tonta le creía, pero cada vez se fueron intensificando más hasta el punto de no ser soportables, … luego…. De la nada … detenerse, y volver a ser el mismo Jacob que yo conocía, tierno y cariñoso, o al menos eso creía - Edward solo me escuchaba, yo trataba de aguantar las lagrimas - Nos encontrábamos en su casa, nos asignaron un trabajo de Historia, "la oveja en la cueva del lobo" se podría decir, luego de decirme que era bonita, y blablabla.. de creerle cada palabra que me dijo, me beso, sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar, mi amor era correspondido. Luego de algunas semanas …. Jacob me pidió la prueba de "amor", yo estaba indecisa y después de unos días le dije que sí……………………………………. Estábamos en su habitación el vivía en la Push:

_"__-__hermosa vista __-__ le dije mientras miraba por la ventana_

_-__sí, hermosa __-__ empezó a besar mi cuello y desabrochar mi blusa, yo sentí un nudo en el estomago, su celular sonó, él no contesto, luego volvió a sonar, y otra vez.. y otra vez._

_-__ creo que debes contestar, yo iré al baño._

_-__ esta bien, … alo? __-__ entre al baño que estaba en su habitación y me apoye en la puerta, ya no tenía mi blusa, sin querer empecé a escuchar su conversación._

_-__ no, aún no …. Claro que no perderé…. Tendrás que pagarme….. solo dame media hora….. ha sido tan fácil que creyera que la amo jajaja…… en 5 minutos será mia… jajajaja haré con la Swan lo que se me plazca, ….. ya debo cortar entro en el baño, me debes 100 dolares, te gane la apuesta…. Pues claro que tengo estomago, quien estaría con una vaca como ella. __-_

_Una apuesta eso era, yo era una puesta, salí del baño lo más rápido que pude, tome mi blusa y salí corriendo._

_-__ Bella, por qué te vas? __-__ y todavía pregunta._

_-__ Déjalo así Jacob._

_-__ pero por qué?, aún no lo hacemos_

_-__ tranquilo yo te daré los 100 dólares si tanto los necesitabas __-__ su cara cambio a la sorpresa y salí corriendo. Llore sin parar, Renne no supo nada, ya suficientes problemas tenía ella._

_El lunes siguiente todos sabían que no lo había hecho con Jacob, pero fue peor, ya que ahora no era la "cuatro ojos Swan" sino la "Virgen Swan", se burlaba de mi cuanto quisieron _

_-__ es que le dio "miedo"_

_-__ que perdedora._

_-__ Swan no mires, te puedes desvirginar_

_-__ mira ya está llorando de nuevo"_

- desde ese día, que salí de de la preparatoria jure que nadie me volvería a tratar mal, ni humillar o …

- acercar.

- sí, creo que rompí la promesa contigo. No he vuelto a llorar desde entonces, no al frente de las personas claro está, menos si son hombres "siempre digna", solo lloro en mi casa en la noche y de preferencia cuando estoy sola.

- no debes hacerte la valiente conmigo, yo te cuidaré.

- lo siento, pero en verdad no quiero llorar- mis palabras decían una cosa, pero mis lagrimas decían otra, poco a poco se fue acercando, me tomo en sus brazos, apoye mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y llore, … por primera vez me saque todo el peso y los recuerdos de Jacob, por primera vez me sentí segura, en paz, como si nadie me fuese a lastimar, ya no estaba sola lo tenía a él, a..... Edward

* * *

Ok, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, esta amistad va paso a paso, lo en cursiva son recuerdos de Bella, diganme que les parece, si esta muy aburrida, o es muy larga, etc.


	7. El mejor cumpleaños

**Todos los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer o al menos la mayoría**

**

* * *

**

nota: este cap tiene dos Flashback, están en cursiva

**

* * *

  
**

**El mejor cumpleaños**

La mayor parte de nuestra vida es una serie de imágenes, la vida pasa delante como las ciudades por la autopista, pero algunas veces, se detiene un momento, y algo acontece, y nosotros sabemos que ese instante es más que una imagen sabemos que ese momento, y todas las partes de él, vivirán para siempre, tener la necesidad que congelar ese momento, vivirlo para siempre, que no se termine nunca, tu corazón se siente tan completo que pareciera que va a explotar en cualquier segundo,…. es así como me siento ahora. Conocer Esme y Carlisle fue una cosa, conocer a Phil fue otra muy diferente. Es mi cumpleaños, desde que era pequeña odiaba mi cumpleaños, mi madre y Emmett trataban de celebrarlo, pero luego llegaba Charlie y lo arruinaba todo, las sorpresas, por no mencionar que muchos años ni siquiera se acordó, aparecían las peleas, Emmett me tomaba en brazo y me acurrucaba en su pecho escondidos en el armario o el subterráneo, cualquier lugar, cualquiera diría que es demasiado drama para una persona, quizás sí, pero la vida uno no la elige, y lo que no te destruye te hace más fuerte, o al menos eso dicen, a pesar de todo no me trae de nuevo que sean las 10 de la noche y Charlie no me ha llamado, sería una mentirosa si digo que no duele un poco, es mi padre, pero este año es diferente, si bien dije nada de fiestas, si hicimos, más bien hicieron una "reunión".

- que hable!, que hable! - Decían todos, como cambian las cosas en algunos días, mire la mesa ahí se encontraban Emmett y Rose; Renne y Phil; Alice, Carlisle, Esme, y por supuesto… Edward. Quisiera congelar este momento para siempre aprendí a conocer a cada una de estas personas, sentía que éramos una familia, pues así es como quiero que se quede, aunque no tengamos lazos sanguíneos tanto con los Cullen como con Phil son parte de mi vida ahora, y no los perderé por nada ni nadie, entonces recordé como conocí a Esme, Carlisle y Phil.

Flashback:

_-__ vamos __-__ me dijo Edward _

_-__ estas seguro?_

_-__ claro, Alice y mi mamá te están esperando_

_-__ pero no soy tu novia ni nada de eso, y además está tu papá que es mi profesor_

_-__ si lo sé, papá en realidad no le molesta, porque es esta situación tú no eres su alumna sino la amiga de sus hijos..… eres una persona importante para mí. Además… es tarde de cine, siempre vamos al cine o a tu casa o a mi departamento, me toca a mi poner la casa esta semana._

_-__ pero esta no es tu casa, sino la de tus papás._

_-__ Bells, pero es lo mismo, compláceme __-__ siempre poniendo esa carita de bebe, se notaba que eran hermanos con Alice_

_-__ok__-__ entramos a su casa y era preciosa, espaciosa, de color blanca, los muebles algunos eran estilo moderno y otros definitivamente unas reliquias, a pesar de ser tan diferentes daban armonía en su conjunto, en el fondo de la sala había un piano de cola, en las paredes habían cuadros de paisajes, como selvas, mares, palmeras, infundían paz y tranquilidad, todos con la firma de "EyC"_

_-__ EyC? __-__ le pregunte a Edward _

_-__ Esme y Carlisle _

_-__ que romántico._

_-__ cierto que lo es?—dijo Alice, corriendo a abrazarme __-__ hola Bella, cómo estás?_

_-__ Alice, bien, como estas tú? No te veía desde cuándo? Ayer?_

_-__ bien, que pesada, vamos a tener que ir de compras de nuevo._

_-__ noo!! __-__ Alice hizo un puchero_

_-__ esta bien, que veremos esta vez?, a no ser que quieran estar solitos__-__ dijo haciendo señitas_

_-__ Alice!_

_-__ esta bien, no he dicho nada. Iré a hacer las palomitas__-__ no acomodamos en el salón donde estaba este plasma de 50 y algo pulgadas, nunca había visto uno tan grande, Edward yo nos acomodamos en el sofá y Alice en la alfombra, no recuerdo que película vimos, pero siempre terminaba igual, yo secando pequeñas lagrimas, y después todos riendo de cómo lloriqueaba no sé, de cómo se declaro el protagonista, o porque murió y yo no quería, y porque era tan gracioso que simplemente no podía controlar las lagrimas. Las películas de terror estaban totalmente prohibidas. Sentimos como la puerta se abrió y entro una pareja a la casa._

_-__ hola chicos __-__ mujer de cabello color caramelo, una cara en forma de corazón, pero circular, delgada y suave, era un poco más alta que yo, dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta, detrás de ella venía el Dr. Cullen. Nos paramos en seguida y fuimos a saludar, _

_-__ Hola mamá __-__ Edward tomo las bolsas que traía y las llevo a la cocina_

_-__ así que tú debes ser la amiga de que tanto hablan mis hijos, uno sobre todo __-__ me sonroje de inmediato, mientras Edward llegaba donde estábamos_

_-__ mamá ella es Isabella, _

_-__ Bella__-__ le corregí, el solo dio su sonrisa torcida._

_-__ encantada de conocerte al fin Bella __-__ me abrazo igual de efusiva que su hija, ya sé de donde lo había sacado, pero sin embargo su abrazo era agradable por lo que respondí sin dudar._

_-__ Dr. Cullen, como esta._

_-__ por favor Bella, no estamos en la universidad dime Carlisle, aquí vienes como la amiga de mis hijos, no como mi estudiante._

_-__ que te dije, se lo dije __-__ me reprocho Edward cruzando los brazos, tenía razón._

_-__ esta bien pero será difícil decirle así Dr._

_-__ ehh, ehh, que te dije._

_-__ lo siento… Carlisle __-__ le respondí, sonrojándome de nuevo_

_-__ ok, pongan la mesa, Bella te quedas a comer?_

_-__ no lo se, no es molestia?_

_-__ pero claro que no!, eso si hoy solo cenaremos pizza._

_-__ por mi no hay problema, gracias por la invitación._

_Los Cullen eran mucho más sencillos para todos los lujos que poseen, me sentí cómoda hablando con ellos, Esme realmente era adorable como mi mamá, y el Dr. Cullen, perdón Carlisle era divertido, paciente y entregado a su familia, no adicto al trabajo, era como el padre que siempre quise, el que nunca fue Charlie. Comimos la pizza, y luego jugamos póker, Carlisle nos hizo trizas, no ganamos ninguna partida, cuando ya se hizo tarde Edward me iría dejar a mi casa, me despedí de todos, y le dije a Carlisle que le diría Dr. Cullen en la universidad._

_-__ muy sabio de tu parte __-__ me respondió._

_-__ Adiós Esme, en verdad estoy muy contenta de conocerte __-__ esta vez yo la abrace._

_-__ siéntete como en tu casa y vuelve cuantas veces quieras, eres bienvenida cariño._

_-__ gracias Carlisle, nos vemos el lunes._

_-__ gracias a ti,__-__ se acerco a mi oreja disimuladamente y me dijo __-__ hace tiempo no veía mi hijo tan contento, y todo gracias a ti Bella __-__ separo el abrazo y yo me quede analizando sus palabras __-__ nos vemos el lunes._

_-__ Alice nos acompañas? __-__ le pregunte_

_-__ no, debo estudiar, nos vemos el lunes._

_Edward me llevo a mi casa, terminado así uno de los tan sagrados sábados de cine que implementamos_

_----------------__-_

- No creo que sea buena hablando - les respondí

- vamos pequeña, di lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza - dijo Phil.

- bueno no creo que esa sea una buena idea, ya que lo primero que se me ocurre es como le contamos a Emmett que llegarías esa semana, jajajaja - todos rieron por el comentario.

Flashback:

"_-__ ya le dijiste a Emmett_

_-__ todavía no, esperaba que se te ocurriera algo. __-__ me miro nerviosa_

_-__ tendremos que pensarlo, necesitamos algo sutil..…"_

_¿como le diríamos a Emmett que Phil, el "novio" de mamá vendría a casa la semana siguiente?_

_Piensa Bella, piensa, que puede servir, quizás podríamos decir que es un inversionista, pero en ese caso se quedaría en un hotel, mmm, un amigo de la preparatoria?, no porque les pediría que le contara como era mamá en ese entonces, pensé mil razones y cada una tenía un pero, lo mejor sería decir la verdad, eso si, nos convenía decirla antes que llegara Phil, así que con 2 días de anticipación lo citamos a casa, obviamente Rose ya lo sabía, preparamos su comida favorita, si había una forma de llegar al corazón de Emmett un camino sin fallas era a través de su estomago._

_-__ Emmett querido, debo de decirte algo. __-__ le dijo mamá_

_-__ Emmett, primero que nada debes prometer que no te enojaras y actuaras impulsivamente __-__ le dije_

_-__ ok, mujeres, me están asustando __-__ parecía que pensaba de que se podía tratar __-__ no me digan, Bella, estas embarazada?!!_

_-__ no, idiota, como se te ocurre, no me puedo embarazar del aire __-__ respondí sacándome de mis casillas levemente._

_-__ mmm, Bella es adoptada, cuanto lo siento extraña. __-__ volvió a inquirir, _

_-__ como se te ocurre._

_-__ perdiste la carrera, consumes drogas…_

_-__ EMMETT!!!, cállate __-__ le dije, realmente me estaba exasperando _

_-__ eres narcotraficante, copiaste en un examen_

_-__ MAMÁ….. __-__ le dije desesperada a Renne _

_-__ Emmett, cariño, deja de molestar a tu hermana, esto es sobre mí, _

_-__ mamá que paso? __-__ dijo ahora serio_

_-__ hijo, sé que no te gustará pero, tengo un novio su nombre es Phil, lo conozco hace un año, pero hace un mes me dijo que fuéramos pareja, quiero que lo conozcan es por eso que se vendrá a quedar con nosotros una semana…. La próxima semana…. No se los presentaría si no creyera que es el hombre indicado, me tuve que comer mis palabras acerca de los hombres, no todos son como tu padre, él es muy diferente a Charlie_

_-__ guau… no sé qué decirte….. realmente me dejas sin habla._

_-__ cariño, no estás enojado?_

_-__ como podría estarlo, solo te diré que estará a prueba._

_Y en efecto desde que Phil cruzo la puerta Emmett ya lo estaba poniendo a prueba con su característico sentido de humor, con lo que no contaba es que Phil también le agradaban sus bromas, increíble no?, tenía una paciencia envidiable, pero lo que termino por convencerlo fue el brillo en la mirada de Renne, ese que nunca antes habíamos visto, y por parte de Phil, la adoración, delicadeza, respeto, ternura y un sinfín de detalles que le brindaba a mi mamá._

_-__ Phil, creo que debemos hablar._

_-__ Emmett tú dirás. __-__ se evidenciaba que Phil estaba muy nervioso, yo lo estaba detrás de esa puerta escuchando que le decía, definitivamente no quería estar en su puesto._

_-__ se que no me he comportado, quizás como debería contigo, lo cierto es que el temor vive en los corazones tanto de mi hermana como en el mío, ver que ella es destruida, que se desmorona al frente de nuestros ojos y no poder hacer nada es una sensación que no se la daría ni a mi peor enemigo; pero también debo de reconocer a cuanto… 2 horas a que salga tu vuelo, que no había visto a mi madre, la errática, alegre, distraída, alocada Renne con ese brillo en sus ojos nunca, y todo es gracias a ti, no sé qué pasará con ustedes en el futuro, podría darte un gran discurso sobre las relaciones o el matrimonio, pero no soy su padre, soy su hijo, la amo, es por ello que me preocupo, sin embargo ella es adulta y tomara sus decisiones de la misma manera que nos enseño a tomar las nuestras, solo te diré que cuentas con mi aprobación, no te mentiría si te digo que cuando llegaste te miré receloso, pero te ganaste la familia, ahora solo depende de ti. Si la lastimas no te buscare para matarte, créeme que no me costaría nada, y ni siquiera iría a la cárcel, pero si te aseguro que no la volverás a ver en tu vida si eso pasa. Nadie daña a mi familia, pero creo en ti, sino no hubieses soportado toda esta semana conmigo asechándote, se nota que la amas. Cuídate viejo, y buen viaje. __-__ luego sentí como se daban la mano, para luego pasar a un abrazo de "machos" esos que te dejan sin aliento y se escuchan los golpes que se dan en la espalda._

_-__ Emmett, tus palabras significan mucho para mí, y no preocupes que yo no amo a tu madre, yo estoy enamorado de ella, jamás le haría daño._

_-__ confío en ti._

____________

- Hablar, más bien expresar mis sentimientos no es fácil, … uff, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir,………. la vida está llena de magia, cuando era pequeña pedí un deseo, no sabía si este se llegase a cumplir, lo que sí sé es que creí en el con todo mi corazón,…. hoy se hizo realidad, los tengo a ustedes, cada uno de ustedes es diferente, pero a la vez tan similares, porque significan algo en mi vida, más bien son las personas más importantes de mi vida, en mis mejores recuerdos están presentes, en mis flaquezas y alegrías, en la oscuridad me alumbran, es por ello que en este brindis no quiero que sea por mi cumpleaños, quiero que sea por amor, por nuestro amor. SALUD!!! - levante mi copa memorizando mi mejor cumpleaños, sople las velas de mi torta con un solo deseo "que no se aparten de mi"

* * *

espero que les guste, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida

¿reviews?


	8. Miedo de ti ya no

**Todos los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer o al menos la mayoría**

* * *

**_MIEDO DE TI.... YA NO_**

¿Las cosas pueden ir mejor? Pues claro!!.. debo admitir que aún tengo miedo de tantas cosas, pero Edward dice _" no hay valentía sin miedo"_. Renne si que va rápido, nos llamo de Jacksonville fue a "trabajar" de nuevo, claro ya se sabe que fue a trabajar con Phil, lo que no esperábamos fue que nos dijera que se casará con él, ¿difícil de creer?... no realmente, si lo era la fecha.... el PROXIMO MES!!!, uff Alice se ofreció inmediatamente a preparar todo lo referente a la Boda, debo decir que con Rose están haciendo un gran equipo, yo lo suponía, tienen las mismas mañas por la moda, las revistas Vogue?, Elle?, creo que así se llaman, y la prensa rosada la saben de pies a cabeza, no se les va ni una. Mi preocupación es deducir donde vivirán, siento que me quedare sola, no va a ser mucho el cambio ya que Renne está constantemente viajando, pero es diferente yo sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría y estaría conmigo, una casa tan grande para mi sola, podré llamarla Hogar?. Mejor no adelantarse al hecho, debo estar feliz por ella, mejor debo enfocarme en el presente. Carlisle y Esme están de aniversario, lo celebraran con una cena "familiar" en la cual estoy invitada, ¿Qué hago aquí? Créanme, sinceramente no tengo la más mínima idea, en fin, también vendrán algunos familiares lejanos, Denali, ese es el apellido….. creo.

- AHH!!!!—sentí como gritaba Alice desde el salón. Le ofrecí mi ayuda la semana pasada, era mucha tarea para hacerla ella sola; yo me encontraba bajando unas copas de Cristal d´arques de la estancia con mucho cuidado, pero del susto casi caigo con la caja de copas, mencione que eran de Cristal!!!!, juro que me vi en el suelo con los trocitos más parecidos a filosos diamantes a mi alrededor y la cara de dolor de Esme atormentándome,…. Pero gracias a Dios no fue así

- te tengo!! - sentí como unas manos me tomaban por la cintura impidiendo que cayera de la silla en la cual estaba parada, las sagradas copas estaban a salvo, las deposite sobre la encimera muy lentamente …. Esas suaves y fuertes manos aún no me soltaban y lo agradecí…. En mi interior claro esta… aunque me puse nerviosa, pequeñas maripositas volaban en mi estomago ¿Qué significaba esto?... me gire para encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos fijos en mi, como me encantaba esa mirada…. Espera un segundo… yo pensé eso…. Ahhhh, estos dilemas existenciales me están matando!!!!!, Edward es solo mi amigo….

- g….gracias - tartamudie - … puedes bajarme? A Alice le paso algo.

- tienes razón, quizás que le habrá pasado a esa duende, vamos - me bajo de la silla y fuimos a ver a Alice.

-OHHHH!!!! Bella, necesito que me ayudes olvide las flores, como me fue a pasar esto?, que tengo en la cabeza?, una de las cosas más importante y a mi se me olvida, y yo que quería que esto saliera perfecto, que clase de hija soy? Como me odio en este momento, se supone que tendría que retirarlas al medio día, y cierran en media hora, pero también debo a ir por el pastel….

- Alice!!—la calle, no sé cómo fue capaz de hablar tan rápido, no terminaba nunca, y todo lo dijo sin tomar aire…. Impresionante- Dame la dirección.

- pero como llegaras, cierran en 30 minutos.

- yo la llevaré, busca el recibo y llama para que nos esperen si es que nos retrasa el trafico - respondió Edward.

- gracias,…. ahora lo traigo- salió corriendo a buscar el recibo mientras llamaba a la misma vez para que nos esperaran. Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la florería, era mucho más grande de lo que imagine, en realidad pensé que se trataba de las típicas florerías donde tienen una sala con algunas flores por aquí, otros arreglos por allá, no más de 20 metros cuadrados. Me encontré con un local que aparentaba ser como los "normales", una estancia pequeña, algo colorida y hogareña, pequeños arreglos, una que otra rosa, y una puerta al final de la sala, - síganme- dijo una mujer de unos 65 años más o menos, - Sr. Cullen me alegra verlo por acá, su hermana llamo hace unos minutos, si gusta puede pasar acá atrás, están terminando los arreglos, no me gusto como quedaron algunos así que pedí que los hicieran de nuevo.

- Gracias Sra. Sara, es muy amable de su parte,

- pasen - nos condujo a esa puerta que tanto llamaba mi atención, ¿si era tan pequeña la estancia donde estarían haciendo los arreglos?, cruce el puerta y me di cuenta que en realidad solo era una fachada, un tremendo invernadero se extendía ante mis ojos, nunca me gustaron las flores, pero este lugar era…. Maravilloso

- Alice dijo que cerraría, bueno… ahora, si mal no recuerdo.

- si se supone que cerramos a las 4, pero hoy tenemos mucho trabajo, 3 matrimonios, 1 bautizo y el aniversario de sus padres, por lo que no cerraremos hasta por lo menos las 7 de la noche… sus arreglos aún no están listos, si desean se los podemos enviar a domicilio.

- mmm, no lo sé, que dices Bella? - apenas lo escuche, lo único que quería era recorrer el lugar - creo que esperaremos…. Te gustan las flores - susurro en mi oído

-no realmente - me miro extrañado, - pero a Renne si, cuando vivíamos en Forks ella tenía un pequeño invernadero, me enseño que significa cada flor y color.

- en serio?

- si

- mmm, déjame ver, - empezó a recorrer el lugar mirando con mucho cuidado - no se cual elegir, ayúdame, empieza tu primero - se rindió incluso antes de comenzar pasando su mano por sus bronces cabellos.

- ok - tome la primera que vi, era un alelí enarnado- que crees que significa?

- mmmm……..fffff……..amor?, amistad?... no, no, no, ilusión

- belleza duradera… te toca…

- mmm, esa, - dijo señalando un acónito

- ohh, Edward, ¿deseas mi muerte?

- que?, no pero como se te ocurre que estas diciendo….

- jajajaa, relajare, acónito, significa "deseas mi muerte". Inténtalo de nuevo

- está bien, quiero esta - dijo tomando un tulipán rojo "declaración de amor" pensé

- oie!! declaración de amor,- Edward se puso totalmente rojo, era la primera vez que lo veía así, y no entendía que le daba tanta vergüenza, me dio mucha risa, seguí viendo, recorriendo, recordando las tardes de jardinería de mi madre conmigo y Emmett cerca de ella. Edward me seguía pero ya no elegía nada.

Me encontraba pasando por uno de los pasillos cuando choque con alguien.

- lo siento, no lo vi - si tropezar era fácil para mí, con tacones las probabilidades aumentaban, Alice me obligo a usar tacones para la cena, junto con un vestido hasta las rodillas azul con un cinturón café, mi cabello estaba con ondas y para despejar mi cara 2 broches a cada lado, el maquillaje adecuado ni mucho ni poco sino natural. Esa mirada yo la conocía, me tomo unos segundos darme cuenta.

- BELLLA, JAJAJAJAJAJ, deberías tener más cuidado, ponte tus anteojos, sigues siendo tan torpe jajajajaja!!!!!

- Jacob - como pude olvidarlo, mi mente trataba de procesar muchas cosas, rabia, vulnerabilidad, inseguridad, lo que me extraño fue que nunca aparecieron las mariposas en el estomago, ni el amor.

- Bella.

- Isabella - le corregí

- ¿Por qué no puedo llamarte Bella?

- solo mis amigos pueden llamarme así

- nosotros fuimos amigos.

- exacto FUIMOS, tiempo pasado.

- JAJAJAJAJ, aún sigues resentida - ohh como me desagradaba.

- amor - una mujer lo beso - me encantaron los arreglos aquí mandaremos a hacer todo.

- Leah, mira con quien nos topamos.

- quien eres?, - que quien soy?, maldita….imbécil

- Es Bella, pecas, cuatro ojos, tonta Bella,

- Ahhh, jajajajajaja, Bella, aún nos sigues, te cuento nos casaremos.

- que bueno felicitaciones- les dije.

- Lo siento por ti, Jacob ya no está disponible - respondió Leah con aires de grandeza.

- ja, ja, no te preocupes, no me interesa - siempre digna

- Ah no?, segura? - Jacob se fue acercando a mí, pero era como si un desconocido se acercara, no sentía nada.

- AMOR!! - dijo una dulce voz - No me presentaras a tus amigos - Siguió besando mi mejilla logrando que me sonrojara y abrazándome por la espalda sentí un pequeño apretón en mi mano y o comprendí, me estaba protegiendo, cuanto habrá escuchado?.

- cariño, son solo ex – compañeros de la preparatoria, Jacob y su prometida Leah - les dije mostrándolos - Jacob, Leah, él es Edward

- Su NOVIO - se adelanto para estrecharles las manos de un atónico Jacob y una desvergonzada Leah la cual empezó a coquetearle descaradamente, sentí la ira más grande del mundo, que se creía al ver a Edward de ese modo, que…….ZORRA.

- y que hacen aquí- pregunto Leah, sonriendo a Edward.

- creo que es obvio - respondí ariscamente.

- ja, ja - rio melodiosamente mi Edward - estamos retirando unas flores para la cena de aniversario.

- No habías dicho que eras su novio y no su esposo?

- Y lo soy, nuestro tercer aniversario, que maravilloso es el amor, estar enamorado - Lo dijo tan convincente que quede totalmente hechizada de sus ojos.

- JAJAJAJAJAJ, La inocente "ISABELLA" ya dejo de ser la purita.

- perdón?, que te crees tú para tratarme así.

- como lo miras se ve que ya te "entregaste", jajajaja- que mirada? Pensé.

- para tu información si me entregue o no, no es un tema que hablaré contigo, aún si así lo hiciera no podía haber otro hombre que no sea mi Edward.

- Si, cla…

- Espera… Jacob, no te permito que le hables así a mi novia, nuestra relación de pareja, como lo dice la frase es solo de nosotros, pa..re..ja.

- ahh entonces aun no lo hace, jajajaj, te ha dicho de donde me conoce, y por qué no se entrega?

- si, por un individuo, inmaduro, fracasado, ignorante que no se dio cuenta de lo tenía al frente de sus ojos, la popularidad lo cegó y dejo escapar a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, un diamante en bruto, una piedra preciosa difícil de encontrar, pero por suerte para mí, la dejo por una cualquiera, en cuanto a nuestra primera vez, fue especial, "mágico" como dice mi Bells - Jacob y Leah se quedaron con la boca abierta, no sabían que decir.

- Jacob, Leah, fue un gusto verlos, les enviaremos noticias de nosotros, esperamos que ustedes también nos envíen noticias suyas, ahora nos vamos, tenemos que llegar a la cena obviamente antes que los invitados, cuídense mucho y felicidades por su compromiso, son tal para cual - les dije.

- Adiós - dijo Edward - Bella amor, vamos la Sra. Sara nos invito a su casa de campo, dice que tiene un árbol Sakura - decía mientras nos alejábamos aún sosteniendo mi cintura. Típico me tropecé con mis zapatos mortales, antes de caer Edward alcanzó a tomarme (como muchas veces) pero esta vez me tomo en brazos - No quiero que mojes tus zapatos, Alice me mataría - susurro en mi oído, además aún nos siguen con la mirada - mire cuidadosamente por su espalda y era verdad

- gracias - fue lo único que pude decir en su cuello.

- de nada, no podía dejarte sola, te lo dije, yo te protegeré.

- gracias- le di un beso en la mejilla, no me pregunten de donde salió eso - puedes bajarme?

- si claro! - me bajo pero tome su brazo y me apoye en su hombro.

- que tanto escuchaste?

- digamos que todo - lo mire escéptica - jajajaja, por qué me miras así?, estaba en el pasillo del lado.

- mmmmm.

- oie, estas bien?

- me creerías si te digo que si, pensé que cuando lo viera, si es que lo veía de nuevo, me inundaría la melancolía y sentiría que mi corazón se rompería, pero no sentí absolutamente nada, fue como si nunca conociera a esa persona, ni amor o desamor, …. Nada. Ya no le tengo miedo, y eso es gracias a ti.

- no sabes cuánto me alegro - me abrazó, en eso llego la Sra. Sara.

- bueno querida, vendrás este fin de semana?

- a donde?

- Bella, te dije a su casa de campo?, árbol Sakura?

- Ahh, verdad, yo pensé que era broma…

- no, como crees…. - y de nuevo su sonrisa, esa torcida que tanto me gusta - y vamos?

- si claro, por qué no?, no tengo pruebas ni certámenes las próxima semana, además me encantan los arboles Sakura

- mejor nos vamos, están listos los arreglos, mi hermana nos matará por llegar tarde

* * *

Bueno primero que nada, lo siento por tardar en actualizar, mmm, volvi a la universidad despues de unas pequeñas vacaciones, tardara en actualizar los siguientes capitulos ya que estoy con muchas pruebas y nada de tiempo. como siempre diganme que les parece, si quieren ver el vestido de bella, es el de la esquina superior derecha solo que en tono azul, abajo esta el l i n k,

¿review?

http:// . wordpress. com/ 2006/ 11/ the- devil- wears- prada. jpg


	9. Mi nana

**_Tu Nana_**

Hay ocasiones en que le dolor es tan grande que inunda el corazón y el alma pero llega el momento en donde sientes que falta algo, sin embargo ese "algo" no lo extrañas, porque te das cuenta que fue reemplazado por felicidad, una sensación nueva totalmente placentera.

Llegamos a la casa, Alice estaba hecha una furia porque llegábamos tarde.

Donde estaban!? Ya se me sale el alma del cuerpo!, si querían pasear solos debieron haberme avisado!!!!!

Alice, cálmate, la Sra estaba atrasada, de regalo te hizo un 30% de descuento y agrego unos arreglos sin costo.

Mmmmm, bien! Que feliz, pero no le digan a mamá, ese es mi descuento, MI DESCUENTO, y con el me comprare un vestido que vi en Gucci era increíble como lograba distraerla tan fácilmente en otras ocasiones, pero claramente no fue tan fácil esta vez, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado Y ustedes que miran, vayan a cambiarse de ropa

¿Cambiarme de ropa?, ¡¿pero por qué?! , ya me puse "esto" lo dije como si fuera una palabrota.

Ese era tu atuendo para el día, no quiero que desentones, no te ofendas, pero debes estar linda para la familia y la infaltable cara de perrito o gatito de sherk o lo que sea, esa cara con la que conseguía todo lo que quería y hoy no seria la excepción, claro que no me daría por vencida fácilmente.

Eso lo veremos, deja que le diga a Edward la amenace.

Jaajajajaja, has lo que quieras Isabella, no lo lograras el ya se esta cambiando esa solo me llamaba por mi nombre completo cuando sabia que ya había ganado. Me fui a cambiar, debía aceptar que el vestido era hermoso, azul marino, con un decorado plateado, era mucho vestido para mi, baje con cuidado las escaleras, Alice me estaba esperando (claro después e maquillarme y peinarme )

Bella, te ves hermosa, no tenas miedo de caerte, apúrate están todos en el coctel me animo

Al, tu mirada no cuenta, soy tu creación, no eres objetiva.

Mm, papá llamo a Carlisle que se encontraba cerca ¿Cómo se ve Bella?

Hija te ves muy hermosa, las 2 se ven muy bellas, unos luceros en esta noche.

Gracias Carlisle, pero aun no me convences Alice..

Mmm, Ok, ya se quien te puede convencer, Edward!!!!

Alice! No grites y ahí estaba el con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con 2 botones desabotonados, una copa de champang se dio vuelta lentamente, mi corazón se detuvo, esa sonrisa torcida tan linda, fue como esos momentos que describen que van en cámara lenta en realidad no es así, tu estas tan concentrada en algo que lo exterior no forma parte de ti, no sabes que sucede afuera es como una burbuja; se acerco lentamente.

Guuuuauuu, te ves…..no tengo palabras para describirlo…… hermosa… es poco maravillosa no se acerca el rubor se apodero de mis mejillas ven quiero presentarte a la familia.

La velada paso muy rápida, ni yo crei que disfrutaría tanto, conocer a su familia fue intimidante, ya que todos eran muy elegantes, sofisticados, y porque no decirlo, bellos?, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue con la sencillez que viven, siempre muy apegados y cariñosos unos con otros. El banquete que contrato Alice era para alimentar un ejército, claro que lo hizo todo el Restaurant de Rose, la invitaron a quedarse pero ya tiene 8 meses, prefirió quedarse con Emmett. Luego vino el baile, con Edward bailamos toda la noche, ya me dolían los pies, pero yo no quería parar ese momento, en sus brazos, me sentía…… segura, en un momento de descuido de su hermana me quite los zapatos y Edward los escondió no sé dónde.

Creo que ya es tarde dije mirando el reloj, ya casi son las 5, me iré a casa.

Tu sola? Estás loca?, yo te iré a dejar

Puedo llamar un taxi

De eso ni hablar, vamos me despedí de su familia, e invitados, luego de Carlisle y Esme, y nos dirigimos a mi casa, o al menos eso creía,

Edward que hacemos afuera de tu departamento?

Creías que te dejaría sola en tu casa, cuando tu madre está de viaje?, no, además es muy tarde para molestar a Emmett y Rose, lo mire significativamente tranquila yo dormiré en el sofá, además no creo que durmamos mucho, recuerdas lo del día de campo en la casa de la señora Sara?

Tienes razón, pero no tengo mi pijamas, le dije mientras subíamos el ascensor.

Mmmm, creo que tengo unas poleras que quizás te queden, y un pantalón de pijama extra, "todo tiene solución en esta vida" Bella

Jajajaj entre a su departamento, Edward fue en busca de mi improvisado pijama, mientras yo me quitaba los pendientes y demás joyas que Alice me había obligado a usar.

Bella, te deje la ropa en la cama, puedes cambiarte ahí, yo me cambiare en el baño,

Ok, a que hora nos iremos?

Mmm, dejame ver, son las 5:30 mas o menos, como a las 12 te parece bien, para que lleguemos pasada la hora de almuerzo, pasaremos por ropa a tu casa y podemos comer en el camino.

Si, suena perfecto, si nos vamos a las 12, despiértame 15 minutos antes, SOLO 15 minutos antes, ok?

Jajjaa, ok. Buenas Noches Bella, me fui a la habitación y me cambie por un pantalón y una polera de la universidad que tenia, su cama era una King, guau, demasiado para mi, que le pasaba a esta familia con lo ostentoso, …… pero de inmediato me sentí culpable que mi Edward debiera dormir en el sofá, cuando en esta cama si cabemos los 2, me levante y fui donde el.

Edward, …… Edward susurre en su oído.

Mmmmm….Bella, pasa algo?

Edward, ven a dormir a la cama, mañana debes manejar, y hay mucho espacio en la cama, lo suficiente para que los dos durmamos tranquilos.

Yo quería darte privacidad.

Si, pero mi amistad vale mas que mi privacidad, ven vamos, yo duermo a la izquierda y tu a la derecha.

Estas segura?

Si, apúrate antes que me arrepienta nos fuimos a la cama, me metí rápidamente, estaba muy cansada, sentí a lo lejos como Edward apagaba la luz y empezaba a tararear la misma canción que me toco por el celular, y la del estudio. ya lo descubrí, esa es la canción que me tocaste en el salón dije medio adormilada.

Si, Bella, esa es tu canción, esa es tu nana y siguió tarareándola mientras yo caía en un profundo sueño _Te amo _ fue lo último que escuche, … o soñé?

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada, queria pedir disculpas, recien vengo saliendo de la universidad, y tambien no me llegaba la inspiración, **

**bueno aquí viene una pregunta crucial, lo sigo o no?, si no llegan una cantidad considerable de reviews la eliminare, **

**y por otro lado si quieren que la continue, quieren leer acerca del viaje de campo, o no?**

**esperando que les guste**

**saludos**


	10. Si los Casi No fueran Casi

**Todos los Personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer o al menos la mayoría**

* * *

_- Edward, ven a dormir a la cama, mañana debes manejar, y hay mucho espacio en la cama, lo suficiente para que los dos durmamos tranquilos._

_- Yo quería darte privacidad._

_- Si, pero mi amistad vale mas que mi privacidad, ven vamos, yo duermo a la izquierda y tu a la derecha._

_- Estas segura?_

_- Si, apúrate antes que me arrepienta - nos fuimos a la cama, me metí rápidamente, estaba muy cansada, sentí a lo lejos como Edward apagaba la luz y empezaba a tararear la misma canción que me toco por el celular, y la del estudio. - ya lo descubrí, esa es la canción que me tocaste en el salón - dije medio adormilada._

_- Si, Bella, esa es tu canción, esa es tu nana - y siguió tarareándola mientras yo caía en un profundo sueño - Te amo - fue lo último que escuche, … o soñé?_

_

* * *

  
_

**_SI LOS CASI NO FUERAN CASI_**

Nos levantamos temprano, si claro (nótese el sarcasmo), Edward se levanto temprano como a las 10:30 o algo cerca, ya sentía como se todo el ruido viniera de un lugar muy lejano y se mezclaba con mis sueños, para poco a poco volver a la realidad.

— Bella? …. Bella?...levántate…— dijo Edward susurrando en mi oído.

— 5 minutos más… por favor…

— Bella son pasadas las 11:30 creí que a lo mejor querías desayunar — si tenía razón, pero sobre todo necesitaba una ducha.

— Me puedo duchar?,

— Claro, empacare la comida para el camino.

Me duche rápidamente, y me volví a poner el vestido de la fiesta, como siempre Edward ya tenía todo preparado, bebidas y víveres, y le llevaría un vino a los dueños de casa, su vestimenta para que decir, vestía un jeans, una camisa casual y cortavientos. El camino a mi casa fue corto, entre bromas y anécdotas que recordábamos de la jornada; me cambie rápidamente eligiendo una falda, (quien lo creería) una blusa corte imperio y unos zapatos sin taco tipo chinitas, o balerinas como les dicen, tome un abrigo de media estación, también coloque en mi bolso un pantalón por si acaso me daba frio a la hora de volver. El viaje resulto de dos horas aproximadamente, desayunamos al aire libre, si se le puede llamar así a un servicentro donde probé las artes culinarias de mi mejor amigo, y debo decir que me dejo sorprendida. Si me preguntan hacia donde viajábamos, en realidad no tenía la más mínima idea, solo sé que el paisaje era hermoso. La casa de la Señora Sara era impresionante, nunca había visto una casa estilo japonés aquí en US, los padres de ella eran de origen Japonés y con mucho esfuerzo logro construir este "jardín secreto". La familia resulto ser totalmente acogedora, nos mostraron cada detalle, insistieron en que almorzáramos con ellos, argumentando que los Domingos siempre se come tarde. La tarde paso volando, y mientras recorríamos el jardín con la Sra. Sara encontramos este hermoso árbol Sakura.

— Chicos los tendré que dejar solos, debo atender unos asuntos.

— Claro. —, y ahí me encontraba yo, debajo de este majestuoso árbol, jamás creí que vería uno de verdad en mi vida, la ligera brisa hacia que pequeños pétalos cayeran, dando un efecto de lluvia, extendí los brazos, cerré mis ojos y me deje abrazar por las sensación.

— Pareces muy feliz, espera tienes un pequeño pétalo en la mejilla — abrí los ojos y quede maravillada, ahí estaba Edward a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, pero la imagen en la que se encontraba era la que robo mi corazón, los pétalos nos envolvían y la brisa jugaba con nuestros cabellos, acerco su mano gentilmente y retiro al intruso, pero su mano se quedo acariciando suavemente mi mejilla, su rostro cada vez se fue acercando mas, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía su respiración tan cerca de mi, una sonrisa curvo su rostro, era mi favorita, poco a poco veía que mi voluntad sucumbía, el temor se apodero de mi, me iba a besar?, no era mi primer beso claro, ¿pero quería yo que pasase esto?, definitivamente esto arruinaría nuestra amistad, yo no estaba lista para una relación, bueno ¿esto se convertiría en una relación? me tenía que alejar, pero mi cuerpo decía otra cosa, cuando ya creía que no tendría escapatoria sonó el teléfono de Edward insistentemente, por lo cual no tuvo otra opción que contestar, cuando se alejo de mi, sentí un pequeño dolor en mi corazón, un vacio que nunca sentí antes, ¿Qué significaría?. Me aleje de él unos metros, tanta cercanía estaba afectandome la cordura.

— Alo?, Alice?, si que sucede…, mmm, no lo sé, no, no las he visto, revisaste en tu habitación, en la sala, …. En la cocina, … debajo de los cojines del sofá?.... Ok, las encontraste?, Adiós, duende oportuna

— Que le paso a Alice?, — le pregunte cuando corto la llamada, para cambiar drásticamente la situación

— La muy despistada perdió las llaves de su porche, y no podía encontrarlas. — me respondió mientras se acercaba nuevamente

— Ahhh,…. Ya se hace tarde no crees? — le pregunte.

— Si creo que tienes razón, mañana empieza la semana, debes descansar y el viaje durara un rato — nos despedimos de la Sra. Sara, no sin antes prometerle que volveríamos, le agradecimos la estancia y deseamos buena semana y partimos el viaje de regreso a la ciudad, hablamos de lo que haríamos durante la semana, yo no tenía ningún certamen ni examen así que era "relajado" por así decirlo, el por su parte ya había terminado su carrera y solo le quedaba el Examen de Grado a final de año se podría decir que no teníamos problemas. planeamos lo del siguiente fin de semana pero no tocamos el tema del árbol, creo que fue lo mejor. …creo?

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que somos amigos con Edward, nunca pensé que mi vida cambiara tanto, desde las tardes de cine los sábados con los hermanos Cullen, los domingos de paseos o restaurantes con Edward o de "compras" con Alice y Rose, que por cierto ya está en su último mes de embarazo, el bebe puede nacer en cualquier minuto dijo el Obstetra, esta demás decir que Emmett está más nervioso que su esposa, incluso ya tiene la maletera del auto cargada y el asiento del bebe instalado, — _"solo por si acaso no nos encontremos en casa y debamos salir de inmediato"_ — es lo responde, además no sé quien compra más si Rose o él, ya les dijeron que será una niña, y eso a mi hermano lo volvió loco, ya arreglaron la habitación del bebé, pero él insiste que debe dormir con ellos hasta el año, Rose no puso objeción, porque en realidad le encontró toda la razón, aún así Emmett no ha parado de comprar artículos deportivos argumentando de que — "_será mujer, pero debe ser buena en todo lo que haga, incluso el deporte, porque para eso estará su "papá Oso" para brindarle lo mejor a su niñita, y se pueda defender de los "buitres" que la acechen"_ —, Rose solo mueve la cabeza, da un suspiro e imagina que no escucho nada. Y aquí estaba yo después de dos semanas desde el viaje de campo en la terraza del departamento de Edward, habíamos terminado de ver una película, comer pizza, gaseosa y para rematar estábamos comiendo un gran chocolate con almendras, mi favorito.

— ¿Qué haces? — dijo Edward mientras traía dos mantas para el frio, una para él y la otra para mí, junto con dos tazas de capuchino.

— ¿a qué te refieres? — le pregunte mientras seguía comiendo

— ¿No te gustan las almendras?, me lo hubieses dicho, habríamos comprado otro chocolate — me dijo mientras me entregaba mi taza y ponía la manta sobre mis hombros

— ¿Por qué dices eso?, me encantan.

— Las estas separando, no es obvio. — me dijo enarcando una ceja, una muy sexy ceja, esperen yo pensé eso?

— Obvio para ti mi querido amigo, las dejo para el final, así concentro el sabor. — sonrió levemente pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos, ¿Qué le habrá pasado, quizás dije algo?

Pasaban las horas, el chocolate ya se había acabado, y hablábamos de cualquier banalidad que se nos venía a la mente, nos habíamos tomado por lo menos 3 tazas de capuchino cada uno, era mi favorito.

— Afff, creo que ya debo irme, Emmett no debe tardar en venir a buscarme, debemos limpiar, yo te ayudare y no acepto un no por respuesta — le dije apuntándolo con mi dedito.

— Ok, está bien, déjame ayudarte a levantarte — me levanto y quedamos muy cerca debido a que típico, casi me caigo y por ello debió de tomarme de la cintura para que no cayera de bruces. — ¿qué miras? — me pregunto

— Mira una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo —

— Está bien, déjame pensar — me respondió lo mire se veía tan concentrado con los ojos cerrados, y decidí cerrar los míos y concentrarme en mi deseo. No sabía que pedir, entonces lo recordé. "quiero encontrar a un hombre que me ame por lo que soy, que ame mi torpeza y mis falencias, un hombre que le guste hablar, bailar, pero sobre todo que me ame y no me haga llorar y que yo lo ame a él también"

— Ya lo encontraste — un momento…… que paso aquí, hable en voz alta, trágame tierra. Que dijiste — le pregunte azorada

— Te pregunte si ya encontraste en esa cabecita un deseo que pedir — una ola de calma me inundo, menos mal, más patético que mi deseo sería que alguien lo escuchara. De la que me salve; Pero porque a la misma vez desee que fuera verdad.

— Si ya lo encontré, pero no te puedo decir ya que si te digo no se cumplirá, ¿Cuál fue el tuyo?,

— Mish, que tramposa, esa si es buena, si te lo digo tampoco se cumplirá. — y lo de a continuación fue un error, mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba el, para que describir lo que pasa cuando lo miro tan cerca de mí, mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera, siento desfallecer mis piernas, y mi voluntad se va a las pailas. No puede estar pasando la misma situación dos veces, que voy a hacer ahora.

— Bella!!!, Enana!!! ….(ring, ring) — era el timbre de Edward, y esa voz definitivamente era de Emmett, Salí de sus brazos y fui a abrir la puerta. — oye enana contesta tu teléfono, o estabas haciendo travesuras — casi lo grita mientras movía sus cejas de arriba abajo sin parar.

— Basta Emmett, como se te ocurre — le dije gruñéndole bajito para que me escuchara solo él.

— Hey Edward! aún no lograr domar a la fierecilla

— No Emmett, aún no puedo. — a ver qué significaba esto, riéndose a costa mía.

— Pues debes apurarte hermano sino, no te podre asegurar que pueda seguir controlando a los otros — suficiente, la gota que rebalso el vaso

— Emmett Swan!!!, de esta no te salvas, como se te ocurre decir tamañas tonterías — me tire sobre él a darle un buen golpe pero como siempre las cosas me salen mal

— Ohh, Bellis, vámonos al auto que mi Rosy te está esperando y no quiero dejarla mucho tiempo sola, tu sabes la bebé puede venir en cualquier minuto — dijo esto mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me puso en su hombro cual costal de harina— Adiós Edward, llevaré a la bebe a dormir.

— Chao Emmett, Adiós Bella — increíble no hizo nada para salvarme de esa humillación, en lugar de eso se reía, y cerraba la puerta, esto era el colmo de la mala suerte.

* * *

**Ok, bueno niñas un nuevo capitulo, me ha costado terminarlo, la inspiración no llegaba así que la obligue a venir, gracias por los reviews, aun así aun me queda la duda si seguirlo o no, vuelvo a subir este capitulo para poner este mensaje solo llegaron 4 (que por cierto muchas gracias), quiero su opinion, lo sigo o no, ya que realmente me entra la duda si en realidad es leido, **

**los siguientes capítulos si es que se continua se vienen con mas tensión, tendremos al antiheroe, y otras situaciones de lo mas expectantes como por ejemplo que Edward se canse de la desconfiada Bella.**

**por cierto me darían sugerencias para el nombre de la bebe de Rose y Emmett **

**El siguiente capitulo lo subiré si llegan por lo menos 20 reviews, sino tendre que pensarlo friamente, esto no es una amenaza ni nada por el estilo, sino me hacen cuestionarme si realmente vale la pena tanto esfuerzo.**

**muchos cariños, FEliz Año nuevo, que se cumplan todos sus deseos, y para aquellas que tenemos el mismo deseo de Bella, ojala podamos encontrarlo.**

**cariños**

**Lisy**


End file.
